


The Soulmate Principle

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: GOT7, Night World - L. J. Smith, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, Mentions of Blood, Old Souls, Original Character Death(s), Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, mild violence, night world series, vampire! yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate. Someone that they are made for and meant to be with forever. When you find your soulmate, you are drawn to them and you know them. Even if it takes them a while to figure it out. But once you find them, you’’l do anything to protect them. Especially when there are people who want to take them from you. If two souls are meant to be together, they will always find their way back to each other. In this and every other lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lilly is just a human girl who likes the night time. Yoongi is a vampire with an attitude and cute smile. But what happens when they meet and it puts Lilly in danger? 
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: there's a little bit of violence towards the end of this. if that's not your thing skip it and ill tell you what you missed in the notes at the end!

_Boston~_

 

Walking alone at night had never scared me. In fact I loved to be able to walk under the stars and just enjoy the crisp night air around me, it was one of my favorite things. My friends told me that this would change when we discovered that the things that go bump in the night were real. Vampires. Werewolfs. Shapeshifters.Witches. All of them. You name it, they were real.

 

We had discovered this about a year ago when the ‘Night World’ came out of the dark and made their presence known.

Most of the world had been shocked to discover that there was a secret world all around us, but not me. Part of me had always known that there was something more out there, just waiting to be discovered. So learning that I was right, did not change my love for the night. If anything it made it deeper, because why should knowing something change the way I felt about it?

 

That was the last thought I had before turning the corner down the street from my house when I came face to face with a boy. I say boy because he looked to be about the same age as me, 19, only taller

 

His face was round, and looked soft, his hair so light blond it was almost white. And  he had the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. But as the light flickered over them they flashed silver for just a second and my mind instantly registered the word  _ vampire. _

 

As the word flashed through my head I could see that he knew I had noticed it and his arm shot out, wrapping around my shoulders and spinning me so fast the world around us blurred as he pressed my back into the brick wall, his hand covering my mouth as he bent down to look me in the eyes. 

_   
“If you want to live, keep your mouth shut.”  _ His voice was as clear as a bell ringing in the dead of night, and it drew me in.

 

I could feel my heart rate pick up as he pressed his body closer to mine, his hair tickling my cheek as he ducked his face closer to mine. His eyes scanned mine and I watched as they flashed silver again, only this time they stayed that way longer as he stared at me. His lips curling into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

_ _

“You aren’t even scared of me are you?” His voice was soft, almost like a whisper except I got the feeling that this was how he always talked. And then very slowly his hand pulled away from my mouth. 

  
I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before speaking, afraid that my voice wouldn’t come out right.

 

“Why would I be afraid of you? I don’t even know your name. And if you were going to hurt me, you would have done it already.” I lowered my voice to match his and pressed myself further into the wall behind me, letting it keep me grounded in case things turned for the worse. 

“Yoongi. My name is Yoongi. And you don’t know that.” He said, leaning his arm on the wall next to my head and bringing his face closer to mine again. And as the words left his mouth, I laughed. Because I did know it. I wasn’t sure how I knew it, but I did. 

“Sure I do. If you really wanted to kill me you wouldn’t have warned me, you would have just done it and left. It’s not like anyone could prove it was you.” As the words left my mouth I was shocked at myself. I had never spoken like that to anyone before. 

And then he was the one laughing, a melodic sound that seemed to fill my entire body with this light, floating feeling that made me wish I could listen to that sound forever. 

  
“You are either the smartest or the dumbest human I have ever met. And I don’t even know  _ your _ name” He grinned at me as his arm left the wall by my head and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans. 

 

I took this brief moment to really look at him again. Although he was tall and lanky there was no doubt that he was hiding toned muscles under his leather jacket and tight jeans.  

“Lilly. My name is Lilly.”

When my gaze landed back on his he had that smirk on his face again, clearly amused that I had been staring at him. 

“ _ Probably both _ .” I heard his voice but his lips hadn’t moved. I was sure of it. 

“Shit.” He hissed out, his body pressing into mine completely and pinning me against the wall, the rough edge of the bricks scrapping my arm where my sleeve had ridden up slightly. “Don’t. Move. Or make a sound.”  Yoongi whispered so softly that if his mouth hadn’t been right next to my ear I would have missed it. But I didn’t. 

And this time I was scared. The tone is his voice had changed from teasing to serious and it made the blood in my body go cold. Without even thinking about it my hands came up to grip the fabric of his shirt, twisting the material as I gripped it tight. 

  
And then I heard it, a howl in the distance. Panic overtook my body as a small gasp left my lips. Something about the sound unnerved me to my core and he could tell. I knew he could by the way he seemed to get closer and his hand came down to the side of my head, pulling it into his chest and holding me there. 

 

“Just stay calm. They can smell fear and panic.” I could feel his lips moving against my skin as he spoke. 

“Who’s they?” I whispered softly, almost afraid to speak. It was so strange that I was more afraid of something in the distance than of the vampire that had his arms around me. 

“Wolves. And not the good kind. These guys are out looking for blood. Mine to be specific.” Yoongi spoke as he turned his head away from me, his eyes scanning the night.

My heart rate picked up as he said the word  _ wolves.  _ For the most part most of the Night World had embraced the changes and learned to publicly coexist with humans with a few exceptions. The werewolves had been one of those. There was a group of them that didn’t agree with the new laws that kept them from hunting and killing the way they were used to and they had become known as just ‘wolves’ since not all werewolves were like this. 

“Why are they after you?” I whispered into his chest, my hands clenching tighter as another howl echoed in the dark. 

  
“They think I ratted them out to the council.” I could hear a faint hint of joy in his voice as he brought his other hand down to my waist and pulled me away from the wall, positioning me behind him as he turned to face the street. 

 

“You did, didn’t you?” I almost didn’t have to ask to know the answer, part of me knew he had. 

“Sure did. If they aren’t going to play by the rules, they don’t get to play in the sandbox. Especially not in my city.” I watched as he took a stance that read as nothing less than defensive and I gasped. 

_ He’s getting ready to fight them.  _

“I am, just stay back Lilly. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He answered even though I hadn’t said it outloud. Before I could ask him how though he was moving. He moved so fast I almost missed it but then he was standing in the middle of the street, a gun in his hand as I saw two Wolves coming at him fast. 

I clenched my hands together as they got closer and he didn’t move. He was just standing there watching them with a smile on his face. 

  
_ Oh god, they are going to kill him.  _ As the thought processed in my head I was already moving. My feet taking me closer to him without thinking about it.

 

The second I moved though one of the wolves stopped dead in his tracks, his head whipping around to look right at me. His yellow eyes fixed on me as I reached for Yoongi, fear lacing through my veins at the thought of him being hurt. 

In the same second it took for the wolf to switch course and head straight for me I heard a gunshot go off and Yoongi scream my name. But he was too late. 

The wolf was running at me and then pinning me against the hard concrete, his front paws holding my shoulders down as my hands shot out to try and push him off of me. His snout just inches from my face and I could smell the blood on his breath. 

_ I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me. _ I closed my eyes as his claws sunk into my shoulder and he licked at my face and Yoongi’s face flashed through my mind. His eyes bright and flashing silver as he laughed and my body filled with warmth. 

_ You are not going to die, I won’t lose you. Not when I’ve just found you!  _ I could hear Yoongi’s voice in my mind again and as I wondered how a single word floated through my entire body.  _ Soulmates.  _

And then the pressure on my shoulders was gone and I heard a whine. My eyes flashed open and I saw the wolf was now across the street, laying limp next to the other and Yoongi was leaning over me, his face  inches from mine. Hie eyes filled with what I assumed was relief. 

“Thank the Goddess he didn’t bite you.” Yoongi’s voice cracked as he pulled me into him, his hand wrapping in my hair and pressing my face into his chest and I clung to him. My body shaking slightly as the adrenaline rushed from my body. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I’m still here. Thanks to you.” I could feel the tears begin to slowly trickle down my cheeks as the pain in my shoulders burned through me. “Are they dead?” I glanced at the two wolves and then looked away, not wanting to see them if they were. 

“No, those bullets won’t kill them, just keep them down until the council gets here.” He looked at me and frowned. “You’re bleeding. I can smell it.” Yoongi said as he pulled away, his hands pulling the color of my sweater down to took at my shoulder. 

  
I forced my eyes to follow his gaze and gasped when I saw the tears on my skin, jagged and fresh and winced as the cold air hit them. 

 

“Here.” Yoongi said as he brought his hand to his mouth, wiping it over his mouth and holding it out to me. 

My eyes went wide when I saw the open cut and I scanned his face. Surely he wasn’t serious. 

_ I am, you need to heal before anyone else smells you out here.  _

My eyes flashed to his again as he put his hand against my lips making me gasp. Hesitantly my tongue darted out and swiped at the red on his hand, the taste filling all my senses and making my shoulder tingle in a pleasant way. And then I was being pulled into Yoongi and enveloped in a bright light that filled me with warmth and peace. 

And then everything was him. Everything was Yoongi. Images of him flashed through my mind. Him as a child, fighting with another boy who teased him for being small. And then there were images of me, walking alone in the night. Laying on my roof watching the stars. Always looking for that something more. 

_ What, what is this?  _

_ It’s called the soulmate principle.  _ Yoongi’s voice was everywhere around me even though his lips didn’t move. 

_ I don’t know what that means.  _

  
_ It means that there’s one person for everyone that they are meant to be with. And when you find them, you know them. Instantly. And then nothing else matters.  _ His voice was calm and I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me into his shoulder and holding me like I was the most important thing in the world. 

 

_ It’s how you knew I wouldn’t hurt you, and why we can hear each other without speaking. I finally found you. I thought I never would.  _ He sounded sad and relieved all at the same time and I couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming sense that he was mine. Only mine.  _ Lilly, I am yours. _

“I will be yours for forever, if you’ll have me. Even though I don’t deserve you.” He held me tighter as I wrapped my arms around him once more. 

“Don’t be silly. Of course I’ll have you. I can’t even imagine letting you walk away now.” I felt tears trickle down my face again but this time they were tears of joy. I had someone who wanted me no matter what. A soulmate. Meant just for me. 

  
“Good, because I don’t think I could even if you wanted me to.” Yoongi whispered before pulling back and pressing his lips to mine and in that moment I knew, I would die for him. I would do anything for him because he was the only thing that would ever matter to me. He was mine and I was his, forever. Soulmates.

 


	2. Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Tuan x Celestine
> 
> Celestine is a witch and a healer for Circle Daybreak, and a damned good one at that. Mark is an old soul with a talent for getting hurt and Celestine is starting to think he does it on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter other than some major angst and happy moments.

_Vegas~_

 

You would think that after we avoided the end of the world, things at Circle Daybreak would have calmed down by now. But you would be wrong.

Just because the old powers had been put back to sleep that didn’t mean that there wasn’t still a shit ton of stuff to deal with.

Ever since the Night World became public knowledge there had been a split between everyone in it. There were those of us who agreed and thought that we could live peacefully with the humans and this was the larger majority. But then there were people, mostly rogue vampires and ‘wolves,who didn’t like the new laws that had been in place. Specifically the ones that kept them from killing and hunting humans as the wished.

So the Joint Council, that now consisted of Thierre, head of the vampires, The Drake family who represented the shapeshifters, A werewolf from one of the bigger packs back in Boston, and Aradia, the maiden of the witches joined by a few humans that had been with Circle Daybreak for years, had left us still in the circle to basically play peacekeepers.

Which was exactly why I was here with Namjoon, waiting for the people we had sent out to see about some ‘wolves who had been causing problems in the desert by killing hikers, to return. My bag of herbs and ointments already ready to go in case any of them was hurt. And knowing the group that had been sent, at least one of them was guaranteed to be hurt.

He was an old soul, gentle by nature, but Mark Tuan managed to come back injured after every mission. It’s like it was his special skill. Each time his wounds were worse than the last, and considering last time he came back with a nasty cut on his face I could only imagine how bad it was going to be this time.

“Celestine, you’re pacing.” I looked up to see Namjoon, a vampire almost as old as Thierre, leaning against the open doorway that led to my herb room. Therre had left him in charge while he was away with the Council, and Namjoon enjoyed being in charge about as much as he enjoyed everything else. Which was very little.

“I can’t help it, Mark was with the group today. And you know how he is.” I sighed, stopping to take a breath and steady myself.

“You worry too much Celestine. He might be just fine, and then you would have gotten all worked up over nothing.” Namjoon gave me a sly smile, something that very few people were privileged to see. It almost made up for the fact that he called me by my full name. I knew that it was a witch thing to be called by my full name, but I didn’t like  it.

“You know that’s not true Namjoon. It would take a small miracle for him to come back without an injury and you know it.” I turned around from him as I sensed someone crossing over the barrier I had put around the mansion. They were back, I could sense all three of them as they got closer to the door, their voices getting louder.

“She’s gonna lecture you again Mark, she told you to be careful.” I could hear Thistle, another witch, saying as the door opened.

“Ah, speak of the devil herself, hello Celestine.” Thistle groaned slightly as she adjusted Mark, who has leaning on her with his arm around her shoulders. A very large red spot covering the entire side of his shirt where there was a whole in the fabric.

“What happened?” My voice rose an octave as I rushed to them, wrapping my around Mark to help steady him on his feet.

“Nothing, it’s not that bad. Just a _scra-atch_.” Mark winced as he spoke, clearly in more pain than he was letting on.

I shuffled slightly so that my shoulder was more under his arm, worried that he was going to fall over if we didn’t hold him up.

“Where the hell is Jinyoung? I thought he went with you guys?” I looked at Thistle who just shrugged.

“He probably went to see Izzy, she was worried about him. You know how he is with her.” She said as we walked across the foyer and into the room that served as our medical wing, placing Mark on top of the oak table that was in the middle of the room.

“Figures, so what exactly did happen Thistle?” I turned to the smaller girl, knowing that she would tell me what Mark wouldn’t.

“It’s nothing, just got caught by a knife. Not that bad.” Mark chuckled and then coughed, his hand clutching at his side.

“How is that not that bad? You weren’t supposed to be fighting Mark!” I rushed to him and pulled his hand away from his side, lifting his shirt to see the damage that had been done.

My eyes went wide when I saw the long gash that covered a good part of his side and onto his stomach.

“See? Not that bad.” Mark laughed but I could hear how faint it was, his face paler than normal as the wound continued to bleed.

“Mark you’ve lost too much blood, this is going to take more than just a spell and some healing ointment. You need stitches.” I spoke as my hands started to move, gathering plants and herbs to mix together  as Mark watched me.

“Well there’s a reason they call you the best healer of our generation.” I could hear the smirk in his voice as I ground together all the herbs.

“Yeah well, I’m starting to think you like getting hurt.” My tone was dry as I went over to grab some medical thread and a needle. From the corner of my eye I could see Thistle duck out of the room, not one to like being around blood or needles.

“Well if it means I get to spend more time with you than I guess it’s worth it right?” He gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat as I grabbed some cloth and a bowl, filling it warm water and cleansing salts.

“That’s not funny Mark Tuan. If that cut had been any deeper you could have died.” I shot him a look as I placed everything next to him on the table and began gently cleaning the blood away from the cut. Feeling him wince as I pressed the cloth to his skin.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny Celestine. I was serious.” I could feel his eyes on my face as I worked but avoided looking at him. Now was not the time for his flirting.

He had been doing it for months now and it took everything in me to hold back my own comments. Now just wasn’t the time for us to be messing around, there just wasn’t time for it with all the changes going on in the Night World and human world.

“I told you to call me Cel, you know I hate when people use my full name.” I reminded him for the hundredth time as I wiped the last of the blood from his skin.

“You let Thistle and Namjoon call you Celestine.” He mumbled under his breath and turned his head as I threaded the needle.

“That’s different, they’ve known me longer, plus Thistle is a sister witch.” I let my eyes glance at him before using my finger to spread some goldenseal and aloe on his skin. “This will numb it so it doesn’t hurt while I stitch it.”

“Come on Cel, you don’t have to be so formal with me. We’ve done this before.” Mark laughed but continued to look away, he was as squeamish about needles as Thistle, maybe even worse.  

I rolled my eyes as I began suturing his wound closed, noting how he held as breath each time the needle touched his skin.

It only took a minute before I was done and spreading more of the ointment on his skin, this time adding some calendula to help it heal faster.

“You’re right Mark, we have done this before. Too many times. And each time I tell you the same thing, you need to be more careful. What happens if I’m not here next time?” I turned to look at him but was unprepared for his face to be so close to mine.

“Then next time I just won’t get hurt.” His voice was soft as he said it, almost like a whisper as we looked at each other, our faces inches apart.

I held my breath as he looked at me, his eyes intense as they scanned my face. He was so close to me that I was sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

“Your hair.” He said with a smile, his hand reaching up to twirl a strand of it around his finger.

“What about my hair Mark?” My voice came out in a whisper as he continued to stare at me.

“It’s the same green as your eyes. And you have a new tattoo. You didn’t used to have the moon on your shoulder.” I watched his eyes flicker to the skin that was exposed by my shirt, my healing tattoo just barely visible under my collar bone.

“Why are you pointing that out?” My breath hitched in my voice as his hand moved from my hair to my neck, his fingers spreading out across the skin.

“Because I notice them. I notice everything about you Cel. Like how you bite your lip when you’re mixing herbs and plants and don’t think anyone is watching you. And how you always add extra sugar into Jinyoung’s tea because you know that he likes it better that way.” His voice was soft and smooth as he spoke, one of the many traits that marked him as an old soul. “I also notice how you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. Because it’s the same way that I look at you.”

I sucked in a breath as he moved closer, his hand on my neck pulling me in until I could taste his breath on my tongue and then there was no space in between us as our lips met. It was soft at first, his lips on mine as gentle as a rose petal and then it was rougher, needier, as I felt my soul being pulled towards him.

And then everything was him, everywhere our skin touched was a fire that burned and then settled into a soft warm feeling that spread through the both of us and somehow brought us closer without us moving, until we were moving. My hands went up to his shoulders and held him tight as his arm went to rest on my waist, gentle but also firm in its grasp as he pulled me flush against his chest.

All the while I was aware that I could feel him, feel his soul touching mine as images floated between us. There was him sitting in the big leather chair in the lounge, a book in his hands as he smiled to himself.

 And then the image flipped and I was seeing myself, hanging a bag filled with lavender and vanilla in the window. A soft light wrapping around my body as I moved.

_That’s how I see you Cel, you’re so pure and good and kind. Like an angel with bright green hair and tattoos._  Mark’s voice was flowing through me even as our lips still pressed together, the kiss going soft again as we basked in the feeling that surrounded us.

_You’re all of those things too though. And so much more. You’re loyal and brave and gentle, even if it gets you into more trouble than it should._ I felt my mind wrap around his, almost protective as I held him close, not wanting to let anything hurt him ever again.

And then there were more images, of someone who was so clearly Mark, only with a different face and I realized that I was seeing him as he had been in another life. I was seeing his soul and he looked so lost and lonely. The light in his eyes that I had grown to love not there.

_That was before I found you, before my soul found yours. It was always waiting for you, because we’re-_

_Soulmates._ Our minds said the word together, already knowing what we were but just now realizing.

_It was always you Cel, always. My soul kept coming back and wandering until it found you, until it found its home._

_But you deserve so much more than this. Than a life of fighting and being hurt and constantly in danger. You deserve to be safe and happy._ I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks as he pulled away, his hands coming to the sides of my face and wiping the tears and quickly as they fell.

“I don’t want safe if it means I can’t have you Cel. So you’re just gonna have to make sure to always be here to stitch me back up.” Mark smiled and I felt my soul soar at the sight.

All the time I spent fighting it was now wasted time, time that could have been spent in this glowing little bubble that enveloped us. I had always laughed when others talked about how their soulmates shined to them but now that I had mine, I understood it.

“Just promise me you’ll be more careful Mark. I’ve lost so many friends already I can’t lose you too. I don’t think I could survive that.” I wrapped my hand around his wrists and let my forehead rest on his.

“I promise, I will always come back to you, my angel.” Mark’s words were filled with love. A love so strong that I knew he was telling the truth, that my lost soul would always come back home to me, no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for reading and loving this! again, it means a lot. you guys can fine me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen to bug me about updating and other stuff. also im weird and funny so that's a bonus.


	3. Lunar Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby just wants to read her books and run her book store. and Jaebum is a werewolf who just likes to watch her. But he isn’t the only one, and when trouble comes knocking he will do anything to keep her safe,even if she is stubborn about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings. mild violence, like, very very mild. also lots of sass which will continue in part two of this ( i haven't written it yet cause other stuff happens before that you'll understand when you see it)

_Boston~_

 

Owning a bookstore was supposed to be calm and quiet. That’s what I had thought when I used the money I had inherited from my grandfather to buy Luna Books when it had come up for sale. The old owners were going into retirement and I couldn’t stand to see it close. So I bought it thinking it would perfect for me with its calm environment, but I had been wrong.

Somehow my small book store had become a regular spot for Night Worlders. Not that I minded because I honestly didn’t, they were all nice and well mannered. They were just loud. Especially the werewolves who came in often and really it was just one.

His name was Jackson and he never actually read any books. He was just always there with Jaebum, another werewolf, who came in every few days to buy new books and it was rare to see him without also seeing Jackson. Not that I minded though because Jaebum was the kindest person I had ever met.

He always talked to me whenever he came in and had the sweetest smile. And more than once he had looked at me in a way that made my skin heat up, causing an embarrassing flush to spread across my face. 

His presence seemed to fill whatever space he was in and I couldn’t help but let my eyes follow him as he wandered through the store looking around with a small smile on his face.

As he rounded a shelf I realized that for once, Jackson wasn’t with him, and that he was looking right at me.

“Hey there Gabby, long time no see.” Jaebum smirked and reached up to place his hand on the back of his neck.

“Whatever, you were here like, two days ago.” I laughed as I finished placing some new books on a shelf and wiped my hands on my jeans. “Are you looking for anything in specific today?”

“Actually yeah, I was looking for a book that has information on the harvest moon.” i watched as a blush crept onto his face and smiled.

“I do have one that might have something about the harvest moon in it. I can show you if you want?” I raised an eyebrow at him and started to walk over to where I knew the book was, not bothering to look behind me to see if he had followed.

“How do you always know where everything is in here?” Jaebum chuckled as he walked behind me, his tall body towering over my five-four frame like a giant.

“Because it’s my job to know Jaebum, I do own this store you know.” I laughed, pushing my glasses back into place and turning a corner, stopping in front of the shelf I needed and reaching up to grab the book.

I had to stretch to reach it, the bottom of my t-shirt rising up just slightly as I grabbed it from its place and I was vaguely aware of Jaebum’s eyes on me as I did so.

“Here you go.” I handed him the book and blushed when his fingers brushed against mine.

“Thanks, you’re the best!” He flashed me that smile and I felt my heart flutter as I looked back down at my hands, unsure of what to do now.

“Is that all you needed today?” I asked, starting to make my way back to the counter when I heard the bell over the door chime again, turning to see who had walked in.

I stopped moving when I saw who it was. I didn’t know their names but I knew that they were wolves, werewolves that didn’t belong to a pack and liked to cause trouble around the city.

The Night World joint council had put up warnings that if anyone saw them they should call the council or Circle Daybreak, the peacekeepers of the Night World, to let them know.

I noticed them right before Jaebum did but as soon as he did his whole demeanor changed and I felt it without having to look at him. Clearly he knew who they were too.

“Gabby, get behind me. Now.” His tone was sharp and it made me feel nervous and safe at the same time as he reached for my hand, pulling it and moving in front of me.

‘Jaebum what are you-”

“Stay behind me please Gabby.” His voice was lower as he spoke and I watched his back tense as the two wolves got closer to where we were.

“You two need to leave. Now.” Jaebum turned so that I was completely covered by his body, but I could still see the two men.

The taller of the two smirked, sending an uncomfortable feeling deep in my stomach. “I’m sorry, do you own the place? Last I checked it was that pretty human girl with the dark brown hair.”

“Do you know where she is? We’d really like to talk to her.” The other said making my body go cold with fear.

“She’s of no concern to you two, so I suggest you leave right now before-” Jaebum’s voice got louder before he was cut off.

“Ah! There she is!” The taller one said as he started to walk towards us again, a grin spreading across his face.

“Jaebum.” I whispered. Without thinking I reached up and grabbed the back of Jaebum’s shirt, my heart racing in my chest.

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Don’t you wanna come play with us?” He asked.

“I promise we don’t bite… Much.” The other laughed.

I watched with wide eyes as Jaebum’s body shook, his hands clenching into fists at his side, making the two men stop in their tracks and look at each other.

“If you don’t leave right now I am going to make you leave.” Jaebum’s voice sounded more like a growl as he spoke and it scared me because I didn’t want him to get in a fight or get hurt. But it was starting to seem like that was unavoidable at this point.

“Oh you hear that? He’s gonna make us leave!” The taller man laughed as he did his face started to change, and I gasped in shock as slowly his body contorted and hairs started sprouting from his skin until he was no longer a man but a wolf, his body covered in grey fur.

I was so caught up in watching him that i hadn’t noticed that the other had started to change as well,  or that my hand was no longer grasping Jaebum’s shirt. I watched as he crouched down and began to morph from human to animal right in front of me, his mouth snapping as the grey wolf lunged at him.

_Gabby get back!_ I heard Jaebum’s voice and looked at him, taking a step back and bumping into a shelf. 

Books fell around me as I watched Jaebum and the grey wolf lunge at each other, Jabeum catching him by the shoulder and throwing his head to the side. A crunching sound ripping through the small space as the grey wolf whined.

I screamed as I saw the other wolf, a blur of dark red, crash into Jaebum and send him flying into a shelf, knocking it over.

Without thinking I went to reach for him but tripped over a book and fell onto my hands and knees, pain shooting through me as I scrambled to stand again.

“Jaebum-” I reached for him as the grey wolf got back up and looked right at me, his mouth open with a snarl.

_No! Don’t move, please. Let me handle this!_ His voice filled my head again but I ignored him, standing up and spinning to head for the counter where I had a silver dagger stashed in case of emergencies.

I managed to reach the counter just as the grey wolf started to charge after me. Everything happened so quick, I barely noticed my hands finding the dagger and plunging into the wolf until the last second when I heard a howl of pain.

The grey wolf dropped to the ground, his body shaking violently as I dropped the knife to my feet, my hands shaking.

_For the love of the Goddess! Gabby please get down!_ Jaebum yelled and I was starting to wonder how I could hear him, but this time I did as I was told.

I crouched down behind the counter and tried to slow my breathing as I listened for any movement.

A scream left my mouth as the red wolf lunged for me but was thrown to the side as Jaebum ran into him. A snarl leaving his mouth as he bit the smaller wolf on the shoulder and threw him into a shelf.

I closed my eyes as I heard a terrible crunching sound and covered my ears. It felt like hours before I finally felt Jaebum’s hands on my wrists, pulling them away from my ears.

“Gabby, look at me please.” His voice was gentle and warm now, completely different from how it was just moments ago.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of what I might see but was filled with relief as my eyes landed on his face. I was so relieved that I couldn’t stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

I relaxed into him as he wrapped his arms around me, his hand going to rest on the back of my head and smoothing my hair down.  

“Please don’t ever pull that shit again.” He said softly. “If they had hurt you-”

“I’m sorry.” I sobbed. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. But I was worried they would hurt you. I couldn't… The thought…”

“Shh.” Jaebum continued to stroke my hair. “It’s fine. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“I can’t lose you Jaebum.” I whispered so soft I was slightly worried he wouldn’t hear it. Of course his werewolf senses were able to pick it up easily.

“You aren’t going to lose me. I promise you.” Jaebum pulled back slightly and wiped the tears from my face. “I’m not going anywhere. Especially not when I’ve found my soulmate.” He said the last part with a smile.

“You’re what?” I looked at him with a shocked expression, not understanding what he meant but the word still registered deep inside of me.

“My soulmate, my one and only. It’s why you could hear me in your head. And why I’m so protective over you. And why all I want to do right now is kiss you. If that’s okay with you.” He gave me that smile and my heart pounded against my ribs as I said “Yes.”

And then his mouth was on mine and everything was warm and bright, making me feel like I was floating as his lips moved against mine and my entire being was engulfed in him.

Images floated between us and I was confused at first as I saw small boy cowering as a man yelled at him.

_My father, he was strict growing up and yelled a lot._ Jaebum sighed in my mind and instinctively I pulled him closer to me. Wanting to protect him from the harsh looks and words of his father.

And then the image shifted and I saw myself, sitting behind the counter of the bookstore with a book in front of me. My glasses fogging up from the tea I was drinking but something about this memory was off. It looked different to me.

_That was the first time I ever saw you. Everything around me had been dull and blank until I saw you. And then everything changed, you made everything better, brighter._ Jaebum’s lips had stopped moving against mine as he pulled me into his chest again.

“From the first time I saw you I knew you were special. I just never stopped to think about why.” His voice was soft and gentle and warm as he held me.

“You’re special too Jaebum, you make me feel safe and warm and good on the inside. And when you’re around it’s like nothing else is even there. It’s all you, it’s always been you even before I knew you no one seemed to matter as much as you do.” I could feel my heart rate finally slow down as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Because we were made for each other. That’s what it means to be soulmates. We were meant to find each other and be together forever.” Jaebum smiled against my shoulder and ran his hand down my back.

“I like the sound of forever. Especially with you.” I smiled and tangled my hands in his hair, determined never to let him go no matter what. He was mine now, and I never wanted to be without him again. He is my forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope you liked it! this was one of my favorite parts to write. come me find on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and watch me yell about kpop and how it's ruined my life for nine years. 
> 
> comments and kudos are treasured and much appreciated. <3


	4. You're My Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is old and has patience for very few things. Except for a certain human named Rosalie that seems to make everything better even if he is terrible at telling her so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeh look who is actually updating today! surprising considering i have no want to do anything. at all. so enjoy! (i actually really love this chapter a lot)
> 
> also! the p.o.v changes halfway through from rosalie to namjoon but it's marked so yeah. just thought id give you a heads up.

_Vegas~_

_Rosalie~_

Being apart of Circle Daybreak had never been part of my life plans. But when my best friend Anna was killed by a rogue vampire a few months ago, they had taken me in to make sure that he didn’t come back looking for me since I had seen him. Not that being here was bad, it was just different.

There always seemed to be something going on and people were always rushing around, more often than not coming to and from fights. It made me anxious to see them walk out the door and not know if they were going to come back.

But in the middle of what seemed to be constant chaos there was always Namjoon. Calm and collected even when everyone around him wasn’t. He was a vampire older than most and it showed in the way he held himself, always standing tall with a stern look on his face.

When I first came to Circle Daybreak I had been so scared and had hidden in my room they had given me. It wasn’t until I had heard a piano playing in the middle of the night that I finally plucked up the nerve to go exploring through the large mansion in hopes of finding whoever had been playing.

When I finally found where it was coming from I was surprised to see Namjoon smiling softly as his fingers floated over the keys. I stood there, watching him play from the doorway, letting the music surround me and calm my racing nerves that had been on edge ever since I watched my best friend die.

“It’s impolite to stare Rosalie.” His voice was soft as he turned his body towards me.

I jumped when he said my name, unsure of what I should say next.

“Can’t sleep?” Namjoon gave me a look that reminded me of someone who knew what it felt like to be restless. And this comforted me somehow, feeling like he understood.

“Not really.” My voice was barely above a whisper, not wanting to be too loud in a place I didn’t know.

“You’ve been through a lot today. It’s natural that you’re restless.  But what you brings you here?” He gestured to the large room as he looked at me, his eyes never leaving my face.

“The piano. I heard the playing and wanted to see who it was. It was nice, calming.” I felt a blush creep onto my face as I realized what I had said.

“Ah, well you’re more than welcome to stay and listen if it would help.” As he said it I saw something that would soon become my favorite thing. His smile.

That was the first night that I fell asleep and didn’t have nightmares. When I woke the next morning in my bed there was a note on the side table that said _‘come find me if you feel restless again. -N’_

And I had done just that. Each night I would make my way down to the piano room and sit on the small couch, just large enough for my small frame to fit, and listen to Namjoon softly play. We didn’t speak much, but I had learned that this was normal for him.

Namjoon was a man of few words, but when he did speak it was with a sureness and an authority that everyone listened to. When he told you to do something, you did it. It was that simple.

I had also learned that he had very little patience for most things. Which seemed odd considering how kind he was to me and the fact that he always seemed to welcome my presence when I was feeling anxious. Which happened a lot.

Whenever I felt like my nerves were too on edge I would find him, usually in his office reading or on his computer, and just sit in one of his soft leather chairs. Simply being around him calmed me and made me feel better.

That’s what had lead me to go looking for him tonight, a storm was raging outside and it reminded me too much of the night Anna had died. So I crept out of my room and tiptoed through the mansion until I found Namjoon. He was in his office with the door slightly open and I could hear him talking to someone so I paused just outside of the door.

“You know you have to tell the Council about this Joonie.” I could hear Celestine, a witch who was close friends with Namjoon say to him as he groaned.

“I know I do, humans are just so annoying to deal with sometimes. I don’t know how you can stand to be around them all day.” As the words left his mouth I felt my blood run cold as I gasped.

Is that how he really felt? Did he think I was annoying too?

*********

_Namjoon~_

Celestine and I both turned our heads at the sound that come from behind the door. My mind instantly reached out to see who it was and I was shocked to feel Rosalie’s presence.

And then I realized what the sound had been. She had heard me tell Celestine that humans were annoying.

“Shit.” I mumbled as I reached for the door, pulling it open all the way, my eyes going wide when I saw the look on her face.

Her eyes were wide and beginning to fill with tears and her small hands clutched the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just, I’ll just go.” Her voice cracked as she turned around and walked away, her figuring getting smaller as I stared after her.

_What have I done?_ Did she think I had meant that she was annoying too?

“Namjoon, you are such an ass. Why didn’t you stop her? She probably thinks you don’t like her now. And we both know that is far from the truth.” Celestine was right. Rosalie was one of the few people, human or not, that I could actually say that I liked. And I had probably just ruined that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t. I didn’t think anyone was there and I-” For once I was at a loss for words. I didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“I”m not the one you should be apologizing to and you know it.” Celestine gave me a look that she usually reserved for when she was really mad at someone, and that someone was more often than not me.

She knew how stubborn I was and was one of the few people who could actually tolerate me when I was being that way.

I stared at her for a second, registering what she had said. She was right, I needed to find Rosalie and apologise. Let her know that I didn’t think that way of her. I had to fix this before it was too late.

“What are you waiting for Namjoon! Go after her!” Celestine shoved my shoulder and pushed me out the door.

I could hear Celestine murmuring to herself as I walked down the hall in the same direction Rosalie had gone, letting my senses spread out to try and find her which wasn’t hard. It was always so easy for me to find her whenever I was worried about her, which was often.

Ever since she had come here I had been drawn to her, worrying about her more than I would like to admit but I couldn’t help it. Seeing how frightened she had been that first night made my heart twist with the desire to protect her, the desire to do anything to make her feel at ease. So sensing her was second nature to me, her heartbeat easy to detect whenever I listened for it.

I walked faster as I realized where she was and made my way to the room with my piano. Stopping just outside of the door to look at her. Every part of me filled with regret and sorrow seeing her stand there next to the piano crying. Knowing that I had been the one to cause it.

“Rose, I-” I stopped short when she looked up at me, her eyes wide and her heartbeat spiking with surprise. It tore at me, filled me with dread seeing her so hurt. “I’m so sorry Rosalie.” I kept my distance as I spoke, not wanting to scare her or make her feel even more uncomfortable.

“I didn’t mean what I said. Especially not about you, I could never find you annoying.” I could feel my body moving before I could even register it and stop it from happening. I had to be closer to her, my body needed it. Needed to know that she was okay.

“It’s okay, I get it. You have a lot to deal with. And having me always around is the last thing you need Namjoon. You don’t have to apolo-” Her voice was wavering as she spoke and I had to stop her. Had to make her understand.

“I do, because what I said wasn’t true. And having you around is something that I always want, no matter how busy i am.” I was now right in front of her, but it wasn’t enough. The small space in between us was too much and it took everything I had not to reach out for her and she looked up at me with a surprised expression. “Having you around keeps me sane, it keeps me from completely going crazy with all the drama and fighting going on. Rose, you’re my calmness in this mad house.”

I let my hand reach for her and rest on her cheek, my thumb wiping at the fallen tears as she gazed at me with her clear blue eyes.

“That’s not fair, that’s what I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Another tear fell from her eyes as she leaned her face into my palm, making the skin tingle and burn. “You’re the one thing that makes me feel safe since I lost Anna, ever since that first night when I heard you playing the piano. Whenever I’m scared or anxious, as soon as I see you or feel you near me I feel calm and-”

“Happy. I feel it too. When you aren’t near I feel more restless than I ever have in my two hundred years. I hate not having you by my side.” As I spoke I saw the recognition of my words on her face, she understood what I was saying because she felt it too. I knew she did.

And then it clicked. I don’t know why is had taken me so long to realize it with it happening all around me almost on a daily basis. _You’re my soulmate Rosalie._

I spoke directly to her mind and soul as I pulled her closer to me, finally closing the gap between us and pressed my lips to hers softly. I didn’t want to scare her so I made sure to be gentle with her, the way she always deserved to be treated. And I felt her warmth seep through my body as she pressed herself closer into my chest, her hands resting on my waist and fisting the fabric of my shirt as a warm yellow light filled me and my mind reached for hers.

_Namjoon, wait, not that it’s too much to remember-_ her voice broke as I saw images of someone I didn’t know being held by a rogue vampire _-Anna-_ Rosalie’s mind provided the name and then I understood as i watched him violently tilt her head, exposing her neck to him as he drained her of her life.

I felt Rosalie sob against me and my arms instantly wound around her, holding her tighter as we slid to the floor as the image shifted to one I knew as I saw the Circle Daybreak mansion through her eyes and felt her fear as she was brought to a place she didn’t know.

And then I saw myself, standing by the library door as Mark and Seokjin brought her to me and told me what had happened and my heart ached for her again like it had from the very beginning.

_I was so scared, but you were so kind it made me feel safe here. You make me feel protected._ Her voice was like a wind chime, clear and beautiful as her hands clutched at my chest.  

_You will always be safe with me Rosalie I promise. I won’t ever let anyone or anything hurt you ever  again._

I reached for her and pressed my forehead to hers, our eyes locked as my I placed my hands on her cheeks again. “You are my most precious Rose and I won’t lose you. I’m so sorry my words hurt you.” I brushed my lips over hers again and smiled when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in, deepening the kiss and filling me with a warmth I never thought I would be able to feel.

_I love you so much Namjoon it hurts_. I could feel the desperation in her as my own as our mouths melted together.

_I love you too Rosalie. For forever, no matter what._ And I meant it, more than I had ever meant anything in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay you made it to the end! i hope you liked it! as always comments and kudos are treasured and loved. feel free to bother me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen you can watch me yell about kpop all day. XoXo


	5. Awkward Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is loud and shy, but also really kind. And he can’t help but be intrigued by Hazel, the only clumsy vampire to ever exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuuys. im sorry im posting this so late. I haven't been feeling well lately so it took me a while to actually edit this. but here ya go! this one is one of my favorite chapters (cause i really love youngjae guys so much).

_Boston~_

_Youngjae~_

 

Working at Luna Books was probably the best thing I ever decided to do. I got to spend all day surrounded by books and it also didn’t hurt that my boss, Gabby, was the same age as me and we got along great.

I hadn’t known her for long but her kind smile and easygoing attitude made it easy to get along with her. She was just one of those people that were easy to be around all the time. Even if she did tease me often for being too loud.

And then there was Hazel, a vampire girl who came in everyday and always bought at least one book, sometimes more.

She was tiny, like a fairy, and seemed to be made of light (something completely un-vampire like). She was soft and quiet and clumsy which only added to her charm. But when Hazel smiled, it took the breath out of me. It was small and sweet, just like Hazel was.

My feelings for the blonde girl were still unclear to me. One thing I could say for sure was she definitely intrigued me and I found myself wanting to know more. I knew this from the very first time i saw her.

It’d had been just another normal day at Luna and I was stacking books on a shelf when the bell over the door chimed.

I looked up and was confused at first because I didn’t see her right away. She was so small, almost like a child.

I watched as she looked around the store, a slight look of concern on her face until her eyes landed on me, her hands moving quickly to brush strands of hair out of her face as she flicked her eyes from me to one of the books I was holding, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth before blushing.

We both just stared at each other for a minute before she finally spoke, her voice soft yet clear.

“Um, is Gabby here? I called earlier about a book that you guys have and she said I could come pick it up?” She worded the whole sentence like a question and I couldn’t help but smile at it.

“She’s not here right now, but I can check and see if she left it at the counter if you want.” I put the book I was holding down and walked over to the counter, scanning over the stacks of paper and books that were spread out. Gabby was nice, but sometimes she was unorganized and a little scatterbrained.

“Oh, thank you.” She said softly, her face turning slightly pink as she walked over to the front of the counter.

I moved a few pieces of paper and found a sticky note with my name on it, written in Gabby’s messy print.

_Youngjae, someone is coming to pick up this book today. If I’m gone still make sure to give it to them. Her name is Hazel, be nice. -GBoss_

I smiled at the nickname she had given herself and looked back up at the girl in front of me.

“Hazel?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and watching her smile back at me, my breath catching in my lungs for just a second.

“Um, yes that’s me. I’m Hazel.” She nodded her head once and took a step forward, tripping slightly but catching herself before she fell completely.

“Here you go, this is the right book right?” I picked up the book and handed it to her, watching her bite her lip as our fingered brush slightly.

I watched as her eyes lit up when she looked at the book, noticing how they changed briefly from clear blue to purple and back again, my heart stopping for a second.

She’s a vampire. Interesting, who knew a vampire could be so small and clumsy.  

“This is it thank you. Um, I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” I was starting to think that her face was always slightly pink from how often her cheeks turned rosy.

“Youngjae.” I held my hand out to her and smiled when she placed her tiny hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling it back against her chest again.  

“Thank you Youngjae.” She flashed me that smile again and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling back at her, it was infectious and for some reason I wanted to see it more often.

“No problem Hazel, is that all you needed today?” Part of me was hoping she would say no, just so that she would stay longer, but an even larger part of me didn’t understand it because why would I care if she stayed or left? I barely even knew her.

“Yup, this is all I needed.” And with that my heart sunk a little bit as she paid for the book and left, only to come back again the next day and spend a good hour picking through the shelves and collecting books, dropping a few when the stack got too big to carry and blushing when I rushed over to take them from her.

Each day I found myself anticipating when she would come in, almost like my day wasn’t starting until I saw her. And it hadn’t taken long for Gabby to pick up on this and make it her mission to tease me about it.

“Aw Youngjae! Why the sad look? Has Hazel not come in yet?” She used a mocking tone as she bumped her hip into mine, a smirk on her face as she did so.

“No! That’s not why!” I half yelled half whined  as she laughed at me, an evil glint in her eyes behind her glasses as the bell over the door chimed.

Both of us looked up to see who had come in, knowing it was one of two people. Either Jaebum, Gabby’s new werewolf boyfriend, or Hazel. I smiled when I saw that it was the later and noted the tiny frown on Gabby’s face that lasted for a second before she was grinning at me again.

“Well well, looks like your day just got better Youngjae.” She snickered before walking away and going into her office, but not before yelling “Play nice kiddies!” as she closed the door behind her.

She was going to be the death of me, I swear it.

*********

_Hazel~_

Walking into Luna Books was always my favorite part of the day. Every time I walked through the door a sense of calm washed over me as the smell of old books filled my senses.

When I came back to Boston and heard that the bookstore was now owned by someone new, I was worried that it had changed and wouldn’t be the same as I had remembered it to be when I was younger. Before my parents had sent me off to Oregon to stay with my cousin Jade during the battles for the world.

But now I was finally back, and hearing the bell chime as I walked through the door was like it was welcoming me home.

I was aware of Gabby, the girl who now owned the store, and Youngjae, the boy who worked for her, looking up at me as I waved quickly before making my way to the back shelves. This was where  they kept some of the older books, some of my favorites. There was something about the way an old book felt, and smelled, that always seemed to draw me to them.

As I scanned the books I could hear Youngjae walking around, his footsteps slightly too loud on the wood floors as he tried to be quiet and failed. That was one of my favorite things about him, he was kind of shy but always just a little bit too loud at the same time. It made me feel less awkward when I was around him.

 He never teased me or made of fun of me when I tripped over my own feet or dropped something. He just smiled and helped me regain my balance or pick up whatever it was that  was now on the ground.

He didn’t care that I was a clumsy vampire, probably the only one to ever exist in the history of forever. He was so unlike my older brother, Ryker, who was the epitome of what a vampire should be. Tall, strong, light on his feet and fast. Everything that I secretly wished to be and yet hated him for at the same time.

As children he was always teasing me and doing things to mess with me like sticking his foot out to trip me, or sneaking up behind me and scaring me. Sometimes, I really hated my brother for how mean he could be.

But Youngjae wasn’t like that, he was kind and sweet and never made me feel bad for being me. Plus his presence had this light calming effect on me, his smile always making me feel like I was floating and his laugh making me blush and  wish I could listen to it all day. 

If my brother ever found out that I had a soft spot for a human, he would probably lose his mind.

Even after the treaty between the humans and the Night World had been signed he made his hatred for them known. He didn’t understand why we had to treat them as equals now when in his eyes, we were still the superior race. I however, did not agree with him.

“Finding everything okay Hazel?” I jumped when I heard Youngjae’s voice right next to me, dropping the book that I was holding and turning my head to look at him.

My heart jumped when I realized how close he was standing to me, just a couple of inches away and I could smell his scent that smelled like vanilla and honey and something else that was just him. It was pure and light.

I watched as his eyes flicked from my face to the floor, their dark brown lighting up as he smiled and bent down, his scent shifting closer as he picked up the book.

“Sorry, I always drop things whenever I’m here.” I tried to laugh but it sounded forced as his presence surrounded my senses, drowning them in his light.

“Ah it’s okay, I’m kind of used to it by now, plus I don’t mind. Promise.” I watched as his face lit up, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he held the book out to me, my hands hesitating before grabbing it.

I jumped slightly when our fingers touched, a little spark running up my arm at the contact making my whole body feel charged. This was something that had happened more than once when Youngjae touched me, and I was starting to worry that I was going crazy because I liked the way it made me feel on the inside. I liked how it made me feel alive.

“Thanks.” I whispered, worried that my voice would betray me if I tried to speak any louder.

I let my eyes flick down to my feet for a second before looking back up at him, my palms tingling with energy as I felt the space around us get smaller until all I could see was his dark eyes watching me, an intense look in them as if he was having an internal debate.

And then he was moving, almost as if he was in slow motion, his hands coming up to my face and brushing my long hair out my eyes and behind my ears. His hands were cold and warm at the same time, everywhere they touched it left that tingling feeling until it almost felt like it was too much.

I held my breath as his face got closer and closer, slowly closing the distance between us until his lips were ghosting over mine, almost like he was asking permission to keep going. I’m not sure if I nodded or not but I must have because in the next heartbeat his lips were on mine and they were the softest thing I had ever felt. And then, for a split second, there was a burst of white light all around us as our breathing picked up and it felt like the world was spinning around us.

I had to grab onto his arms to steady myself as I lost my balance. My eyes searching for his to make sure I wasn’t the only one who felt like the world was disappearing and felt myself being grounded by his touch on my skin. Like I was a balloon floating away and his touch was the only thing keeping me steady.

“Hazel, what’s happening? Are you, are you the one doing this?” Youngjae’s voice was loud, but also soft at the same time as he looked around us, clearly seeing the same light as I was.

“No, I don’t think so I don’t know-” And then it hit me, because I did know. I had heard about this happening to others so many times. My cousin Jade, and her brother Ash, had both told me about what it had felt like when it had happened to them. When they found their soulmates.

I had thought they were exaggerating when they said that it felt like floating and being pulled down all at the same time. Thought they  were messing with me when they said that everything seemed to be basked in a brilliant white light.

And then I was smiling and laughing because they had been right, about all of it. It was all of those things and then so much more because there weren’t enough words to describe the feeling in my chest as I reached for Youngjae and pulled him down so his face was inches from mine again.

“Youngjae, kiss me again, please. I want to show you something.” My voice was small but clear and I watched the confusion on his face, clearly not understanding what I meant.

So I moved first, stretching out as tall as I could to reach his lips with mine and pulling him down by his shirt, letting my lips taste him and savor his sweet scent as it devoured me and I saw glimpses of images.

I saw a smaller Youngjae, laughing and messing around with a girl who looked so much like him she could only be related to him. And then another one of him and the same girl, only this time he was chasing after a small child, laughing as he pretended to not see her.

_That’s, that’s my sister, and my niece. But how? How is this happening. Hazel what is this?_ His voice sounded scared, but also intrigued as the images shifted again.

_It’s called the soulmate principle, it’s what happens when two people are made for each other. They can see each others souls, and they are meant to be together_. I sighed happily as I basked in his light. So happy to finally have found a place where I belonged and then I felt Youngjae’s mind pushing farther into my own, into my memories the same way mine had done to his.

Only mine weren’t bright and happy like his. I watched as Ryker pushed me over, laughing when I scraped my knee on the ground. And then again as he scared me and made me cry.

I cringed from the images, not wanting him to see me at my weakest, to see how my brother made me feel.

_How can someone be so cruel to you? Why would he do those things._ Youngjae sounded like he was in pain as his arms wound around my shoulders, making me aware of the fact that I was crying now.

_He’s my brother, he’s always been like that. I don’t think he knows how to be any other way. He hates me, he thinks i’m weak and-_

_But you aren’t! Not to me!  I mean- I just… Wow… You’re pretty and kind and all the things that a good person should be. Your soul is so beautiful Hazel._ I could feel Youngjae’s mind wrap around mine protectively as I saw images of myself from his eyes.

Standing by a shelf, smiling as I read through a book. Tripping over something and catching myself before I fell, my face turning pink as I looked up to see who had noticed and smiling when I looked at him. And I felt safe, loved. Like everything was somehow going to be okay because I had him.

And then he was pulling away and looking down at me, his eyes wet as he held back tears of his own.

“Hazel, I don’t know what being your soulmate means exactly, but I promise, I won’t let him make you feel like that ever again.” He gave me one of his soft smiles as he wiped the tears from my face, sending gentle tingles through me yet again but this time it was different because I knew what it was. I knew what it meant.

“I’m so happy I found you Youngjae, so so ecstatically happy.” I took a deep breath as a sob worked it’s way up my throat as he pulled me into him, letting my face press into his chest and inhale the sweet scent of vanilla and honey. “I thought I was going to be alone forever, but-”

“You aren’t alone anymore. I’ll always be here for you, I promise.” Youngjae tangled his hand in my blond hair and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pressing his lips to the top of my head as he folded himself around me protectively.

As he did this I was vaguely aware of another presence and peeked around his arm to see Gabby and her boyfriend Jaebum, a werewolf, staring at us, their eyes wide and a huge smile taking over Gabby’s face.

I blushed when our eyes met, knowing that she knew what was going on without us having to say it because in that same instant I realized why her and Jaebum had become so close so suddenly. They were soulmates too, it was obvious in the way they looked at each other and seem to have conversations without saying anything.

“Gabby, can you stop staring at us please you’re kind of freaking me out.” Youngjae laughed softly but didn’t let go of me.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it, my little Youngjae and Hazel are soulmates and it’s just too cute!” Gabby made a sound that sounded like a cry and a laugh at the same time and I couldn’t help but laugh at it.

We must have made a pretty funny sight, me crying and clutching to Youngjae’s chest as he held me, a small pile of books on the floor by our feet.

“Come on Gabby, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone.” Jaebum laughed gently as he grabbed her hand, pulling her away and into her office as she protested, something about “but Jae look at them they are too precious” as he laughed at her.

“Leave it to her to kill a moment.” Youngjae said, looking down at me with a smile. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m more than okay now that I have you.” I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had been holding for so very long and let myself melt into his hold, finally content to be right where I was, right with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making it this far! as usual you can find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen to watch me yell about kpop and life in general. you guys can talk to me and bug me about anything really. kudos and comments are treasured and loved so very much! -Gabby


	6. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is a vampire, and he’s also in love with Izzy and knows that they are soulmates. But Izzy doesn’t believe that two people can be in love for forever. So what happens when she in confronted with the fact that Jinyoung, is her forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* izzy is my favorite character cause she's a bad ass guys. enjoooy!~

_Vegas~_

 

Telling your best friend of fourteen years that you were a vampire should be something that would end that relationship. And if it had been anyone other than Izzy I am positive it would have. She had reacted exactly in the way I thought she would, with a laugh and a ‘prove it’ and that was that. We went right back to arguing over which one of us would make a better scuba diver.

Izzy was weird like that, she didn’t care what someone was as long as they were a good person and treated everyone with kindness. She always saw the best in someone even when they couldn’t see it themselves. It was one of the many things I loved and admired about her.

There was also the fact that I was sort of in love with her, but she didn’t need to know that. I didn’t want to risk losing her over something like telling her we were soulmates and meant to be together for forever. That’s the kind of thing that would freak her out.

She had this idea that forever was an illusion and that no two people could stay in love for that long. I blamed this on her parents, who had divorced when she was three and hated each other. They told her that the reason they had her was to try and save their already failing marriage, and it hadn’t worked. I really hated them.

But despite all of that, Izzy was always smiling, even in the middle of an argument..

“You guys argue like an old married couple geez. Why don’t you two just actually get married?” Namjoon groaned as he sat on the couch with Rosalie, his arms around as her slept against his shoulder.

“Ew ,Namjoon that’s gross, I would never marry Junior.” Izzy made a gagging sound that made me cringe, but I laughed along and shot him a look.

“I have excellent posture and good hair. Why wouldn’t you want to marry me?“ I feigned hurt, making her laugh in her beautiful way.

“Because, you’re too straight laced Junior! And I’m a free spirit, I can’t be tied down to someone for forever you know that.” She waved her hand in the air as if to say ‘we’ve talked about this a million times let it go’. Which we had.

Her not wanting to settle down was something we talked about a lot. She never wanted to be held in one place for too long and nothing ever seemed to hold her interest for more than a few months. As it was I felt lucky that she had stuck by me for this long.

When I first met Izzy I had been seven, and she was only four. I had been walking by a park when I heard her yelling at someone, saying that it was stupid that she couldn’t play with them just because she was a girl. And then she hit the boy who had been on the receiving end of her anger.

And then she was storming off, her red hair blazing like a fire behind her as she continued to rant under her breath about how ‘all boys are stupid someone needs to teach them to not be so dumb.”

Even at four years old Izzy had strong opinions on just about everything and I was drawn to her and her feisty attitude. Back then I had just assumed it was because she was different from the other girls and made for good entertainment in my dull life.

It wasn’t until I watched others around me find their soulmates that I realized that was the real reason I had been drawn to her. Always wanting to be by her side and making sure her mouth didn’t get her into too much trouble. And she needed me to be there to bail her out when it did. That had been about five months ago.

“Wait who isn’t getting married?” Mark, who had been sitting in the corner reading and not actually listening to the conversation, piped up and asked.

“Izzy apparently. She has just made it clear that she will never marry Jinyoung. Ever. “ Namjoon said with a chuckle that sent a chill down my spine.

We were getting used to him not being so serious all the time, but it was still weird. Until Rose had come along I had never heard him laugh, ever. So it was kind of creepy.

“Wait why not?” Mark raised an eyebrow at her and I groaned.

“Because, I don’t believe in marriage, or that two people can stay in love for the rest of their lives.” She shrugged, as if what she said was simply a matter of fact but clearly she had forgotten who she was talking to.

“Izzy, you can’t really believe that. Not with the soulmate principle around.” Mark’s voice got a slightly offended sound to it as he closed his book as sat up straighter in his chair.

“Here we go, way to go Mark.” I mumbled under my breath, preparing myself to hear Izzy start ranting again.

“First off Junior, I heard that and I don’t appreciate your tone.” She shot me a glance and then turned to Mark, readying herself to tell him just what she thought. “And yes Mark, I do really think that. It’s fine and great that You and Cel found each other and that Namjoon is no longer mister stuffy all the time cause Rosalie makes him not so cranky, and that’s great and stuff. But I just don’t think I have a soulmate, I mean who is going to want to spend forever with me? Who is going to want to put up with me and my mood swings and attitude for the rest of their lives by choice?” She said all of this without missing a beat, because it wasn’t the first time she had told someone this.

In a house that was filled with people who had found their soulmates, they often found it hard to believe that Izzy didn’t think she would ever find hers. Because most of the people who found theirs also thought that for most of their lives, until they did find them.

I felt my heart ache in my chest at her words, wanting so badly to just tell her but knowing that if I did, I would probably lose her for good.

“Izzy, how can you say that? How can you think that you don’t have a soulmate when Jinyoung is-” I shot Mark a look and watched his eyes go wide when he realized what he just said.

Until right this second, Mark was the only person who knew that Izzy and I were soulmates. I had trusted him to keep this information to himself, and clearly I had been wrong to do so.

“What are you talking about Mark?” Izzy threw him a look and then turned to me, her eyes wide as I avoided looking at her. “Junior, what does he mean? Are you, are you keeping something from me?” I could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice as she spoke. There had only ever been two rules to our friendship, no lying and no keeping secrets. And i had done both of those things.

I stood there, frozen in fear as all eyes turned to look at me, waiting for me to either confirm or deny what Mark had implied with his words.

“Junior! Say something damn it!” Izzy’s eyes were wet and I could tell that she was holding back tears, the sight tearing at me and making me wish the earth would open up and swallow me whole. But I just stood there, not saying anything.

For once I had no words. No witty comeback or logical explanation for things. Because there was no way to explain why I had kept something from her. Especially something like this.

“Izzy, I- I’m sorry I just-” I struggled to find the right words, the right way to make this better.

“Sorry for what? For lying to me? For not telling me something like ‘oh hey izzy! I’m your soulmate’? Well haha I guess the jokes on me since it seems like everyone else knew before I did. Way to go Jinyoung.” Izzy wiped at her face as a tear slipped down her cheek before turning her back to me and walking away.

We all stood there, shocked, because for as long as any of us had known Izzy, she never cried and she never walked away. She always stood her ground and got her point out until the argument was over and everyone was friends again. So seeing her do both in a matter of less than a minute, left us all stunned.

“Jinyoung, I’m so sorry I didn’t meant to-” Mark had this helpless look on his face as he looked from me to the door she had gone through and back to me.

“Not now Mark, I have to fix this before I lose her.” My tone was sharp and clipped as I turned away from him, already heading in the same direction as Izzy as I let my senses sharpen and find her.

I was relieved to discover that she hadn’t gone far, just outside to the rose garden. Only a few feet from the door.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw her standing by the fountain, her unruly curls blowing in the soft breeze that stirred the bushes around us.

“Jinyoung don’t you dare say anything to me yet. I’m still mad at you.” Her voice was soft and sounded broken, like a child who had just been yelled at.

For once, I did what she told me to and just stood there. Waiting for her to make the first move in fear of pushing her further away. She was already calling me by my name and that was enough warning to let me know how mad she was. She only ever called me ‘Jinyoung’ when I had pushed an argument too far or brought up something she didn’t want to talk about. Any other time it was ‘Junior’, the nickname she had donned me with when she learned that my name was the same as my fathers and we looked exactly alike.

That’s how I knew she was really mad, and it’s why I didn’t do what I really wanted to, what my body was begging me to do. All I wanted was to reach out for her and wrap her in my arms, protect her from the hurt she was feeling, from the hurt that i had caused her. It was killing me to just stand there. But I knew if I reached for her before she was ready she would never come back to me, and I wasn’t willing to risk that.

“How long have you known? How long have you been keeping this from me Junior?” I let out a sigh of relief hearing her call me by my nickname, knowing that there was a chance at forgiveness.

“Not that long, I only realized it a few months ago.” I decided it was best to play it safe and tell the truth, lying would only make this worse.

“Why - why didn’t you just tell me Junior?” I watched as she reached up to wipe her face before turning to look at me and my heart ached at the sight, making me want to hold her even more.

“I didn’t want you to hate me Izz, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” I stopped my hand from reaching for her, the need to touch her agonizing.

“How could you think that I would hate you? You are the one person I could never hate, I thought you knew that.” Her voice had gotten softer as she looked at me, her green eyes piercing me to my core.

“Because Izzy, you’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t want a soulmate, and if I only ever get to have you as a friend, then that’s better than nothing. I didn’t want to lose you.” I tried to keep my voice calm as she looked at me, her eyes unraveling me in a way that only she could.

I watched as emotions flicked across her face, as she took in what I had said, bracing myself for the rejection I knew was coming.

“Park Jinyoung you are the dumbest person I have ever met.” Izzy half laughed and half groaned.

My brows furrowed together. “Excuse me?”

“You really don’t get it do you?” She asked, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

I shook my head in confusion.“What are you talking about Izzy? You’re not making any sense right now.”

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a habit she did when she was frustrated. “I’m gonna have to show you aren’t I.”

“Show me what? Izzy what’s going on. Talk to me.” I pleaded, not liking how my best friend was keeping me in the dark.

Izzy hesitated for a second and thought about whatever action she was about to commit. I saw fear flash in her eyes, then something that looked like hope, and finally I saw her eyes go bright in admiration before she threw her arms around me. I stumbled back as she tangled her hands in my hair, my mind spinning before she pressed her lips to mine.

I gasped in shock before wrapping my arms around her waist, not sure what was happening but my body went into autopilot with the need to hold her and protect her.

As she pressed her lips more firmly against mine I felt my mind reach out to hers, wanting to see all of her in the way only I could.

_You are the only one I have ever wanted Junior, there has never been anyone else._ Her voice sounded desperate as we clung to each other.

_But I thought - Izzy you said you didn’t believe in soulmates I don’t understand._  I groaned against her lips as she pulled on my hair, dragging me closer to her and deepening the kiss.

_You idiot, I only said that because I was scared._ Her voice wavered as I tasted the salt from her tears on my tongue _. I always knew you would find your soulmate, I just didn’t think it would be me because you deserve someone who is as good as you are._ Her grip on me loosened slightly as I pulled her closer to me, tucking her head into my shoulder as we fell to our knees.

“Izzy you idiot, it’s always been you, always. From the first time I saw you and you punched that boy for saying you couldn’t play with them.” I held on to her for dear life, not ever wanting to let her go. “I have always wanted nothing more than to be by your side.”

“But I’m not what you deserve, I’m mean and call you names and tease you and -”

“Izzy stop! I love those things about you! I always have and I always will!” I pulled back to look her in the eyes, making sure she understood that I meant every word I said. “I love you Izzy, no matter what. There is nothing you could do to make me not love you.”

As she stared at me with wide eyes I knew I had to do something to convince her of my words so I pulled her face back to mine, letting my lips ghost over hers before pressing them together, letting them mold into each other perfectly as I showed her all the things I loved about her.

I showed her how she laughed when she found something so funny she couldn’t contain herself, how she looked when she slept and her hair created a halo of tangled reds and oranges that reminded me of a sunset. And then I showed her when she was being still, which was rare, and how she seemed to always glow from the inside whenever I looked at her.

_You mean so much to me Izzy, I can’t imagine not having you in my life for any reason._

_Junior, I love you._ Her voice soft, almost like she was afraid to say the words and I knew that deep down she was. I knew that what her parents had put her through made her cynical of love and not trusting of others.

But I also knew that I loved that about her, and that I was willing to wait for her and to show her that it was okay to let someone love her and for her to love someone back.

“I love you too Izzy, forever. I will always be here and I will always love you.” I pushed her hair out of her face so that she could see me and see that I meant what I said with every fiber of my body. Because I did, for me there would only ever been her, there has only ever been her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it! as per usual you can find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and watch me be an idiot daily, kudos and comments are loved and treasured! also yes, i do update every friday! i like having a schedule so unless anything happens you can expect new chapters to come every friday!


	7. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Taehyung are meant to be, but Clover is terrified of losing him and will do anything to make sure that doesn’t happen. Even if it means breaking the soulmate bond they share. Only problem is, Taehyung doesn’t want to lose her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to post! last week was really crazy and hectic and i just didn't have time to post! so you guys are gonna get two parts this week. this one today and then the next part on friday! so enjoy!

_Vegas~_

Finding your soulmate was something that everyone wanted, even me.

Taehyung was loud, wild, and everything that I was. He had been the last person I was expecting to have as a soulmate. I had wanted someone calm, who would balance me out.

And he did, in a way that made me more aware of myself and the things I was doing when he was around. But he was never close enough because I had pushed him away in fear of losing him the way I had lost so many others and the way I questioned if we were actually soulmates.

I was pretty sure I was the worst soulmate ever because of this.

When I looked around at the other soulmates they all seemed to be so completely in love with each other and always wanted to be together. And I envied them.

They never seemed to question if they were meant for each other, never hesitated to reach out for them and touch them. But Tae and I weren’t like that.

We had only kissed once, and it had been on a dare from Izzy.

That was how we discovered that we were soulmates. We had been sitting outside with Celestine and Hoseok, watching them cast a barrier spell around the house, when Izzy had reached out for Jinyoung, her soulmate and bestfriend, and he leaned back to kiss her.

I had made a face and Taehyung had laughed, his face lighting up before Celestine told him to be quiet.

Immediately Izzy had asked what was wrong with us.

“Clover thinks kissing is overrated and dumb.” Taehyung laughed again, this time softer as not to get yelled at again.

“Are you serious? How can you think that? Kissing is the best.” Izzy looked at me with shock and I just shrugged.

“I just don’t see the appeal.” It was true. I had kissed plenty of boys, and some girls too, and just never saw what the big deal was.

“Then you clearly aren’t doing it right Clove, or you just aren’t kissing the right people.” Jinyoung had spoken up this time, a smirk on his face.

“Oh? And who do you suggest I kiss? You?” I raised my eyebrows at him and Izzy laughed so hard she snorted.

“No, you should kiss Taehyung! He’s kissed enough people to be good at it by now!” Izzy had to cover her mouth to keep from being too loud and risking Celestine and Hoseok turning on us.

They had told us we could watch them as long as we were quiet and didn’t get in the way and it was a perfect excuse for me to watch them cast the barrier spell.

As a maiden witch who was still in training and still deciding my specialty, this was a privilege to watch. Especially considering Celestine liked to be left alone when she worked most of the time.

Before anyone could stop to react to what Izzy had said I was leaning over and grabbing Taehyung by the shoulders and pressing my lips to his.

It had started like any other kiss, and then quickly morphed into something different, something with more meaning as I felt a warmth spread through my body, lighting up all the dark places that I hid from the world.

All the hurt of being rejected by my mother, who had hidden the fact that she was a witch from my father, when I had started to unknowingly use magic to make flowers grow in the dead of winter.

The sting of her words when she told me I wasn’t allowed to do that ever again. And then the joy when my grandmother came to visit and she caught me using magic to heal a bird in the backyard and she told me she was proud of me. Proud that I was using our Native American and witch blood to help others.

I saw myself crying tears of joy when she told me I could come to live with her and learn magic and what it meant to be a witch. And then the pain and devastation when she died three years ago.

And then I saw something new, something that wasn’t me but was Taehyung as a child. Seeing a shapeshifter change in front of him and not showing an ounce of fear or hatred for it. Only seeing it for what it was and accepting it. I saw him discovering the world for what it was, both the Night World and the day world and never once questioning it because to him, it was the most simple thing ever.

And then I was pulling away from him with an expression of shock and fear and realization as Izzy watched us with bright eyes, the words leaving her mouth before either of us could say it ourselves.

“Oh my goddess! They’re soulmates Junior!” Izzy squealed and Jinyoung just laughed, clearly pleased beyond belief over this discovery.

“You four are so loud! This is the last warning you guys are getting before I make you go back inside the house!” Celestine yelled and I stood up, looking to her and then back to Taehyung, tears filling my eyes at the look on his face.

It was a look I was used to by now. It ready pity and sadness for the girl who was rejected by her mother for simply being what she was born to me. For being what her mother had denied and then not caring when her only child told her she wanted to leave and to learn how to use her magic.

“Clove, I didn’t, I never knew-” Taehyung reached for my hand but I pulled it back, wiping the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

“Don’t, I don’t like talking about it. That’s why I never told anyone. So it’s okay.” I faked a smile and walked away, hearing him stand up to follow me.

And he did. He followed me all the way back to my room and held me on my bed as I cried myself to sleep.

That had been the last time we were like that. Ever since then he was always with me, but we never touched. We never let our mind touch the way the others did, we never held hands or kissed.

Part of me wandered if it had been a fluke or it had just been my magic heightened by the full moon so close to all hallows. But deep down inside of me, I knew that it hadn’t been. I knew that I was meant to be with Taehyung with every part of me, but part of me felt like he didn’t.

He was always so hesitant to be close to me that I wandered if he didn’t feel the same way I did. Every time I thought this though I felt a pang in my chest, a longing to be closer to him, but not knowing how to be. It was too hard to let someone in when the fear of losing them was worse than any I had ever known.

I couldn’t bare to get attached to him and love him the way my heart and soul wanted to when there were so many things that could take him away.

Simply having him be near was enough for me, that’s what I told myself even though it was a lie. I wanted more, I wanted what the others had.

These were thoughts I had every day, even as I snuck around the house and made my way towards the old Harman library, making sure Celestine and Thistle were nowhere to be seen. They would not approve of me sneaking into the library to steal a spell, especially if they knew I was looking for a spell to unbind me from Taehyung.

Celestine would probably yell at me for trying to do something so dumb. But I couldn’t stand to feel the pain of possibly losing him and not being able to bare the rejection I felt from him every time his hand got closer to mine, only to pull back away.

As I rounded a corner I had to stop myself from colliding head first with Tae, a look of shock on his face.

“Goddess Tae you scared me!” I whispered, aware that it was the middle of the night and that I wasn’t the only person who had a habit of wandering around the house.

“You scared me! What are you doing lurking around this late anyway Clover?” Tae thankfully matched my tone and leaned in close to me, his face just inches from mine.

“I am on a dangerous secret mission. So if you don’t mind I will be on my way.” I stepped around him and continued down the hall, aware that he was watching me.

“Well if it’s dangerous count me in.” I could hear the smile in his voice and cursed myself for the joy it brought me. “Where exactly are we going for this super secret dangerous mission?” Tae laughed and I could feel his hand brush past mine as he caught up with me, my body aching to reach out and hold it.

“Shh, if you’re coming with me you have to be quiet, I don’t want to get caught.” Part of me knew it was stupid letting him tag along, but a bigger part just wanted him there next to me.

“Okay, quiet, I can do that just call me Mr. Silence. Silence is my middle name.” Taehyung said, a small snicker leaving his lips as i shook my head.

“You don’t have a middle name Tae.” i rolled my eyes as we reached the library door, my hand reaching into my pocket and pulling out the small piece of paper that I had charmed earlier in the day to unlock the door.

“The Harman library? Really Clover?” I heard him sigh behind me, his breath tickling my neck from his standing so close to me as I place the paper over the lock. “I thought being dangerous was going to be a little more fun. But you have dragged me to the library.”

“I didn’t drag you anywhere you followed me idiot.” I closed my eyes as I took a safety pin out of my pocket and used the sharp end to poke my finger, letting the blood swell and wiping it over the paper, listening for the click of the lock releasing, a small smile on my face as the door opened.

“That will never not be cool Clover.” Taehyung said, awe in his voice.

He had always found magic interesting, always watching Celestine or Thistle as they worked spells and made charms for the others before they went out on missions. Always thrilled when they gave one to him and told him how it worked.

It was the same way I had been when my grandmother brought me here to Vegas and began teaching me all the old days of our families line, both magical and the Native American histories.

I held my breath as I opened the door, praying there wasn’t a barrier around it and relaxing when we had both slipped in, Tae sticking so close behind me that I could feel every move he made.

“So what exactly are we looking for in here Clover?” Taehyung whispered, his eyes scanning the shelves filled with scrolls and old books.

“A spell.” The words came out more harsh than I had meant to making me regret it instantly.

My eyes scanned shelves looking for the scroll that I knew had the spell I wanted, it was old magic that was forbidden, especially for someone who wasn’t of age yet.

“What kind of spell? Are you gonna set something on fire again cause that was pretty cool.” Tae was talking at a mile per minute and hadn’t noticed that I’d stopped moving, causing him to bump into me.

“Tae stop it okay? If I tell you what I’m doing we are going to get in so much trouble.” I groaned as I saw that the scroll I wanted was up on a high shelf, meaning I would have to climb up to get it.  “Just stay here okay, I have to climb up the shelf to get the scroll down.”

This was one of those moments that being tall and lanky came in handy. It was easy for me to reach up and pull myself up the bookcase that had been built into the wall, my arms reaching without any trouble until I was at the top.

“Clove be careful-” Tae’s voice had an edge of worry to it as I reached up to grab the scroll.

As my fingers wrapped around it I felt my foot slip and I didn’t have time to scream or panic as I felt myself fall.

I closed my eyes and waited for the ground to meet me but instead of hitting the ground I landed on Taehyung, our bodies a tangle of limbs as I blindly reached for the scroll and missed, my fingers locking with Tae’s in a panic as I felt electricity shoot through me and I felt his mind.

Instantly he was searching for something and I felt his pain when he found it.

_Clove is this, what is this spell for?_ I could feel the hurt in his voice as he saw into me, saw what I had been planning to do.

_Tae stop! You weren’t supposed to, that wasn’t meant for you to see!_ I pulled my hand away from him, trying to break the connection but he held onto me.

_No! Clover you can’t do that! You can’t just mess with fate like that._ Tae’s voice had an edge to it that pulled at me, making me want to hold him closer to me.

_You don’t understand Tae…_

_I do! Clover I understand you better than you think! I know why you don’t get close to anyone and why you keep me at arm’s length!_ I could feel the sadness in his voice as he pulled me closer into him, my face resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

_How can you possibly understand?_

_Because I’m your soulmate Clover! Damnit! I saw how much it hurt you to lose the people you care about! I saw your fear of losing me, that’s why I haven’t pushed you to be closer! I was waiting for you to be ready for it even though it kills me not to be able to just hold you and take away your pain!_ I sobbed into his chest as he pressed his face into the top of my head, tears slipping from his face.

_Tae I can’t- I can’t lose you too. I can’t bare the idea of that pain. It’s too much._ I clung to him as I sobbed. Letting the emotions and the need to be close to him take over.

“You idiot, you aren’t going to lose me, I won’t leave you the way they did. You’re my best friend, you’re my everything Clover.” I could hear the tears in his voice and the truth behind his words.

“I don’t know how to not be afraid of losing people Tae. It’s all I know.” My voice was weak as I let my body melt into his, feeling his warmth surround me. “I love you so much and I don’t know what to do I’m so afraid all the time.”

“It’s okay to be afraid, but you don’t have to be afraid on your own. You aren’t alone anymore Clover.” I felt his lips press to my forehead as he spoke. “I’m here okay? I will always be here. You don’t have to be alone if you just let me be there for you. That’s what I’m here for, it’s why I exist. I exist to take care of you and to love you.”

“I don’t know how to let someone love me Tae.” I whispered, afraid that if I said it too loud he would realize how broken I was and leave. .

“It’s okay, you don’t have to know right away. You can take your time, just know that I’m not going anywhere.” Taehyung pulled back and wiped the tears from my face, a huge smile on his as he looked at me. “You’re stuck with me Clove, forever.” He laughed, pulling back further to stand up and pulling me with him.

“But you know Celestine and Thistle are going to kill us for making a mess in here.” I laughed as he gestured to the scrolls and books scattered around us.

“Well, you did say you wanted a dangerous mission.” I laughed, reaching up to run my hand over his cheek, letting his warmth warm me from the inside.

I didn’t know how to love him without being afraid of losing him, but he was mine. For better or for worse, soulmates. And I was willing to try, for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay~ you did it! thank you! as usual you guys can stalk me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen ! feel free to send me a message or a request if you have one! kudos and comments are much loved and treasured! XoXo -G


	8. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Penny feels like someone is following her she never imagines that’s it a rogue vampire who wants to kill her. When Jimin follows her to catch said vampire, he never imagines he’ll find his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look! two updates in one week! someone is actually getting shit done (just kidding it's cause i didn't post last week cause i was sick) but hey! im not complaining! (yet) anyways! enjoy!

Boston~

_Penny~_

You know that feeling you get that you’re being watched? The one where your skin feels hot and cold at the same time and the back of your head feels like it’s being touched?

I felt like that the entire day. Everywhere I went I felt like someone was behind me, watching me. But every time I got the courage to look, there was nothing there.

I had convinced myself (barely) that it was all in my head. There was still a part of me that felt uneasy every time I turned a corner because I knew something was off.

I knew it even before it happened, that something was going to happen.

I just hadn’t thought it would be a vampire coming at me from the dark of the old abandoned warehouse I had snuck into.

_Jimin~_

Humans were kind of stupid. Not in the way that they didn’t know things, but in the way that made them easy targets.

Like wandering around old warehouses at night with nothing but a camera. Which is exactly what the girl I was currently following, a human with a vampire for a stalker, had done.

When Jaebum had given me the assignment to follow her and try to catch the rogue that had been stalking and killing humans for the last few months I thought it would be an easy one. But nothing was ever easy these days.

I shook my head as I trailed behind her, making sure to stay unseen in case creeper decided to show up, as I easily climbed up the rusty fire escape she had gone up to get into the building.

As soon as my feet touched the ground though, I could feel it. My animal senses picked up the added presence as soon as it entered the warehouse and it set me on edge.

I let my extra senses reach out, to find where it was before it was too late. Jaebum, and even Jungkook, would never let me hear the end of it if I messed this up.

I let my body instinctively get lower, preparing to shift if I had to as I moved through the dark, letting my eyes change to see clearly as I moved.

That’s when I heard it, the scream from two floors below me.

It sent chills through my body as I sprang forward, my muscles tensing for a split second before they changed.

I reveled in the feel of my body lengthening and getting longer, the muscles forming into new ones as I let the shift consume me, feeling the ease as my paws hit the floor, my tail swinging behind me as I caught my balance and took of.

Everything was always so much clearer in this form, every sense heightened more than usual as I ran through the warehouse.

I heard another scream, softer this time, as I jumped down a flight of stairs, easily landing and heading towards it.

As I ran I could feel the amount of energy coming off of the vampire and immediately knew that whoever he was, he was Lamia, a born vampire, and a strong one.

I could also smell her, smell the scent her fear left and I could smell him too before I saw him. His body leaning over hers as she pushed herself back against a wall, her hand scraping over a piece of glass on the floor, the scent of her blood filling the air.

_Crap_ , that was going to make this harder.

I felt a growl rip through my body as I sprung forward, hitting the vampire from the side and sending him into a wall, placing myself directly in front of the girl, blocking his way with my body as she gasped.

I could feel her eyes on me wide in shock as she took me in. I didn’t blame her though, it wasn’t everyday you saw a black panther in the city.

I turned my head to look at her, taking in the frightened expression on her face before pouncing again. I managed to get the vampire on the floor, pinning him there before he caught me by surprise. His body rolled as he kicked me between the ribs, sending me flying back . He fled and was out of sight before I could get up and go after him.

I let my muscles relax slowly as I shifted back, my arms and legs pulling in with a slight burn as I turned to face her, her eyes going wide as my ears stayed in place and my tail swished.

“Please don’t scream, I can explain.” I gave her a half smile as her gaze flicked from my eyes, which were still a dull yellow, to my ears as they twitched, listening for any movement just in case.

“You’re a cat.” The words came out slow, almost like she didn’t believe what she was saying as she said it.

“Technically I’m a panther.” I laughed softly, standing up and reaching my hand out to her. “But yes, a cat, or well, a shapeshifter really.”

I watched her face as she took in this information. Most day worlders were used to the idea of vampires, witches, and werewolves. But they were less familiar with shapeshifters because they weren’t as common and tended to still be more wary of humans.

“Oh, so do you always have ears or..” Her voice trailed off as her eyes darted around the room, her heart rate going up slightly as she took my hand and stood up.

“No, this is my half way form, but I can make them go away if it makes you uncomfortable.” I shrugged lightly, tugging her hand as I began moving.

“Oh! No, it doesn’t bother me at all. I was just curious. I’ve never actually met a night worlder before.” I watched as a small blush crept along her cheeks, making her freckles stand out.

“You probably have, you just didn’t realize. We blend in pretty well when we want to. Sometimes to the point where you don’t know we are there. Which is why you didn’t notice that vampire had been following you since you left your house.”

I felt her fingers grip mine a little harder as we moved through the dark, sending electricity through my body.

“I knew someone was following me, but I didn’t think it was a vampire.” Her voice dropped as she stumbled slightly, her face hitting my back.

“He’s been stalking girls a lot lately, killing them too. It’s like he’s trying to piss off the council.” I waited for her to get her footing before moving again, aware of how fast her heart was beating.”Whoever he is, he isn’t just some rogue. I could feel his power from across the room.”

It was almost like her heart was inside of me, making me nervous with her.

“Why me?” I could hear the tremble in her voice and knew that if I turned around I would see her trying to hold back tears.

“Because you’re human, and young. Other than that we don’t know why he’s been killing so much.”

I stopped as we got to a part of the floor that was missing, a huge whole taking up here it should have been.

“There’s no way down, you have to either jump or go back through the window on the other floor.” Her voice sounded sure, and then the color drained from her face as we heard a noise from somewhere above us.

“If I jump down first, do you trust me to catch you?” I turned so my body was facing hers completely, watching her face and listening to her suck in a breath.

“I would trust you if I knew your name.” She blushed and swept a strand of her short hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Jimin. My name is Jimin.” I gave her a smile and then turned, dropping gracefully through the large hole and then looking back up at her. “Okay, just swing your legs over and drop. I’ll catch you, I promise.” I held her gaze as she chewed her lip, letting her legs dangle over the edge as I had instructed, her hands gripping the edge before she let go.

I watched as her eyes closed as she fell quickly, my arms reaching out and catching her easily, like she was a child, bracing my knees and pulling her in slightly until her body relaxed.

“See, told you I would catch you.” I smiled wide as she looked at me, energy buzzing through my veins. “You know, you should probably tell me your name now that I’ve swept you off your feet.” I laughed when she pinched my arm, making me put her down as she ran hands over the back of her jeans.

“Penny.”  She blushed, looking away to avoid my eyes.

“So how exactly do we get out of here, Penny?” I looked around, trying to find the exit but coming up short.

“There’s a hole in the wall this way, it’s just big enough to fit through if you crawl.” She nodded her head towards the other side of the building and started walking, her shoulder slightly tense.

_She’s scared._

“I’m not scared.” Penny said, not looking at me but that didn’t stop me from missing the slight shake to her voice.

“I didn’t say you were scared Penny, but it wouldn’t be a bad thing if you were. It would be normal.” I kept my voice even, even though I was positive I hadn’t said she was scared aloud.

“You were thinking it, I can tell. Everyone always thinks I’m scared because I’m small, or because I’m a girl.” I could hear the slight tint of anger in her voice.

I was about to tell her that people get scared because it’s the body’s natural way of defending itself right as I heard it. A step off to the right.

“Penny get down!” I yelled, jumping up and shifting mid-air, my body tensing and releasing in a split second before landing right where I was sure the sound had come from.

I heard Penny gasp as she took a step back, her heart beat going crazy as the vampire stepped out from a corner, a grin on his face.

“Well well, little kitty came out to play.” His voice was thick with venom as he spoke, the sound of it making my fur stand on end as his gaze slightly shifted between myself and Penny. My instinct to protect her grew as he shifted slightly, getting ready to attack but he underestimated how fast I was.

Before he could move I pounced, pressing him into the ground with a growl.

“Jimin!” Penny screamed, her voice cutting through everything, my head whipping around to look at her in fear that she was hurt.  A breath of relief washed over me when I saw her, unharmed with her eyes wide.

“You stupid half breed.” The vampire beneath me half yelled half growled before pushing his legs up under my back legs, using it as leverage to throw me into a cement pillar.

Pain shot through my body as I fell back to the ground, my vision going blurry for a second but that was all he needed.

Before I could move he was in front of Penny, his hand around her throat lifting her up, her feet dangling in the air as she wrapped her hands around his wrists.

And then something happened, something in me snapped at the sight of him touching her. Every nerve in my body buzzed with energy as I got up, readying myself to attack.

In the split second that it took me to jump I could feel Penny’s wide gaze on me and feel her panic rise up.

_Oh god Jimin no don’t please don’t._ She sounded hysterical even though she hadn’t spoken as my mind spun. Trying to figure out what was happening as I slammed into the Vampire.

I had hoped to knock him over, making him lose his group on Penny but my moment of shock and hesitation had slowed me. Instead of knocking him over I managed to make him angrier, his grip growing tighter around her neck before he threw her to the side, her head bouncing off the ground and I could smell blood coming from her.

_Jimin, you have to, you have to run. Please._ Penny’s voice was weak and my eyes flicked to her, seeing her breathing hard and trying to get up.

_Penny just stay down, I can take care of this just don’t do anything.Trust me._ I resisted the urge to run to her, to wrap myself around her protectively and instead fixed my gaze on the tall vampire in front of me.

“You, are going to regret showing up here and interfering in something that doesn’t involve you. You stupid halfling.” I tried to still the shudder that went down my spine to my tail, my gaze fixed on his body waiting for him to move.

I lowered the front of my body, ready to pounce the second he moved but then the air around us changed as I heard voices coming from below us. My head whipping to get a better listen as I sniffed the air.

Immediately I turned my head back around and attacked, my jaws locking around his shoulder and pulling him down. I had caught him off guard while he tried to figure out who was here and I wasn’t about to let go.

I growled as the vampire dug his nails into my shoulder, tearing at the skin and muscle with a stabbing pain.

_Jimin, jimin stop before he kills you._ Penny’s voice was weaker, and I could feel her slipping as the seconds ticked past.

_Penny! I’m fine just stay with me okay, just stay awake for me. Everything is going to be fine I promise._ I tried to keep my voice calm, no longer questioning the reason behind why we could hear each other without speaking, my mind already knowing the answer.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the vampire grabbed for my neck, pressing his fingers under my jaw and sending a shooting pain through me. I pulled back with a small whimper, releasing him just as I heard Jackson’s voice from behind me.

“Jimin!” His voice was loud above the ringing that had settled into my ears as I was kicked in the chest. My body flying back and hitting the same cement pillar as the vampire through himself through one of the windows.

“Jackson go after him!” Jaebum yelled, running to me and dropping to his knees in front of me. “Jimin hang in there, you’re gonna be okay.”

I groaned as my muscles tensed, changing back and taking deep breaths, pain lacing through my body. I was pretty sure I had a few broken ribs.

“I’m alright boss man, just a little-” I groaned as I tried to stand, my body swaying and doubling over.

“Don’t try to move you idiot!” Jaebum reached out to steady me but I pressed against his hands.

“Penny, she’s hurt, Jaebum I have to-” I could see black spots behind my eyes as I searched for her, an aching feeling in my bones at not knowing where she was.

“I’ll get her, you stay here till Jackson comes back.” Jaebum pushed me gently back down to the ground, my muscles protesting.

I let my head lean back against the wall as I watched him rush over to Penny, her chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern as she fought to keep her eyes open.

As Jaebum reached down to pick her up I felt a pain in my chest and a yearning to be the one holding her. Later on I would realize that this need was my instincts wanting to hold her because she was my soulmate, but in the moment the only thing I wanted was to be near her.

“She’s hurt, Jaebum she needs a healer.” My voice got weaker as he came towards me, cradling Penny’s body in his arms in his protective way.

“You both need healers you idiot, you weren’t supposed to start a fight. You were only supposed to follow them and call if something happened.” I felt my body relax once Jaebum was in front of me.

“He was going to kill her, like those others. I couldn’t let him do that.” I sighed when I heard Jackson come back in, the look on his face telling me that the vampire had gotten away without him actually saying it.

“Sorry boss man, he vanished. Again.” Jackson groaned and ran his hands through his hair. It was starting to feel like we were never going to stop this guy.

“It’s fine for now. We need to get these two to Jillian, pretty sure he’s got some broken bones and she’s pretty banged up too.” Jaebum sighed, shifting slightly to hold Penny close, my chest aching as he did.

“Can you walk Jimin? Or do you want me to carry you too?” Jaebum let out a weak laugh and I glared at him.

“I can walk. It’ll hurt, but it’d hurt my pride more to be carried.” I sighed, slowly getting up and wrapping my arm around myself to help with the pain. “Jaebum, she has to be okay.”

As I said it Jaebum gave me a knowing look, like he already knew my reason for saying this. “Seems like everyone around here in finding their soulmates. Come on, let’s get you two home, you’re gonna need rest.”

I nodded, vaguely aware of Jackson muttering something like ‘more of this sappy crap all the time is gonna kill me’. I rolled my eyes before reaching my hand up to wrap it around Penny’s.

I felt a tingling feeling all over my body and let out a sigh of relief as I felt the steady beat of her heart. She was gonna be okay, I could feel it with my whole body as we slowly made our way back home. I knew that when she woke up, everything would change in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you did it! you did it! thank yoooou~ as always you can come bug me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and watch me be dumb. kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated! XoXo


	9. My Favorite Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karly loves everything about jackson. She loves that he doesn’t treat her different like everyone else does. Jackson thinks Karly is perfect just the way she is, especially when she says his name and tells him his laugh is the best sound she’s ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaah~ im sorry this is so late today! i actually forgot that today was friday (i know how lame that is but guys i am actually really lame okay) and so i didn't realize i was supposed to post today! 
> 
> anyways! thank you guys for all the love on here and on tumblr! i really appreciate it and im glad you guys like this story so much!  
> there are only a few more individual chapters to go and then it gets to the actual plot (where things come together and start to make more sense)

_Boston~_

_Karly~_

I had known Jackson for a long time. I had also known that there was something different about him from the first time I had met him.

There was this feeling deep inside of me that told me we were meant to be together. I had always chalked it up to a crush and a fascination for the odd boy. Everything about him had intrigued me from the first time I met him.

I had been out late one night, dragged to a frat party by a friend that I didn’t want to be at when some guy had decided to get a little too handsy with me.

The incident had ended in a fight. I say fight, but really the other guy only got in one punch before Jackson decked him in the face and that was it.

As kind as Jackson was he was just as strong, and when he felt like someone was in danger he had this strong need to protect them. Often this lead to him getting into fights more than he should but that was just one of the things I loved about him. I say one of the things because there are a lot of them.

It was hard not to love Jackson once you got to really know him.

On the outside he was loud, rowdy, always talking and yelling over everyone to be heard. A lot of people thought it was annoying, or just for show. But I knew that it was just his outer layer and deep down Jackson was kind and loving, always looking out for the people close to him. It was rare when I got to see that side of him, but each time it reminded me of why I continued to stay close to him.

In an odd way I felt protective of him. When he had told me he was a werewolf i was shocked for a few seconds but the new information didn’t change my opinion of him. He was still Jackson to me, and that’s all that mattered to me.

Others however, did not feel the same way. Even though night worlders had become public knowledge and most people were open to it there were still those who weren’t as open minded and treated them badly. More than once I had seen someone give Jackson a dirty look and say something under thier breath about him and it made me one of two things. Sad, because they would never get to see how wonderful he was. Or angry at how they could judge someone they didn’t even know.

The world was cruel to those who were different. I knew that better than anyone considering I had grown up deaf.

I saw the way people looked at me as soon as they saw my hearing aids, or when they saw me use sign language instead of speaking. But Jackson never looked at me that way, he never looked at me like I was different.

This is what made me love him the most. All of the other things about him were just a bonus.

I also loved that thursdays were our days. We always met at the same small bookstore where we sat and talked. Most of the time Jackson talked more than I did as I drank my tea and watched his animated features as he told me about the things he had done that week.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder but calmed when I turned to see Jackson standing behind me, a huge smile on his face as he held up a brown paper bag.

‘What’s that?’ I signed to him, his smile growing bigger.

‘Guess’ Jackson said the word but also signed it to me. He was one of the few people who wasn’t related to me that had learned sign language. I could read lips pretty well, but it still made me happy that he had done it.

‘Donuts?’ I watched as he opened his mouth, laughing, before he shook his head.

‘Nope, try again.’ His grin grew as he leaned in, holding the bag closer to me and I sniffed, my own smile getting bigger.

‘Cinnamon Snaps??’ My hands flew in front of me with my excitement as I looked at him.

I watched as Jackson doubled over in laughter, a pang in my chest as I wished I could hear it. He always looked so nice when he was laughed, his whole face lighting up as he threw his head back with the force of it.

‘Just for you Karly’ Jackson stood back up as he handed me the paper bag, my fingers brushing his slightly as I grabbed it.

‘Where do you even get these Jackson? They are literally the best’ I signed using one hand as I inhaled the contents of the bag again, the warm smell of cinnamon filling my nose.

‘If I told you I’d have to kill you’ I watched his hands and his lips move, focusing on the way he formed the words.

‘Fine! As long as you keep bringing them to me I won’t have to beat it out of you’ I smiled up at him, reaching into the bag and taking one of the small cookies out, placing the bag on the small table in front of me.

‘As long as you let me steal a few I will always bring you more.’ Jackson reached up to run his hand through his hair, he had just bleached it blond and it suited him so well it was kind of hard to look at him without staring.

I laughed at him as he sat down on the big leather chair across from me, his frame filling it perfectly as he ate a cookie, crumbs landing on his lips.

‘I like when you laugh Karly, you should do it more’ Jackson gave me a gentle look before reaching into the bag and taking another cookie.

‘It feels weird to laugh, since I can’t hear what I sound like. I feel like it sounds weird.’ I looked down at my lap as my hands moved, knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

Jackson was always telling me that he liked my voice, but I was self conscience of it since I didn’t know what I actually sounded like. There were very few people who I actually spoke around, it was just easier to use sign language or to write something down in fear of them laughing at me or judging me for sounding weird.

I jumped when Jackson’s hand appeared in front of me face, his fingers snapping to get my attention.

‘Karly, I won’t ever make fun of you for your laugh. You know that right?’ I could see the hint of sadness in his eyes as I looked at him.

‘I know, but other people’ I started to sign but he grabbed my hand, stopping me mid sentence.

‘Don’t worry about what other people think. If you want to laugh then laugh! I’ll take care of anyone who tries to mess with you’ Jackson’s hand moved fast as he signed, making it hard to tell what he was saying.

‘Jackson calm down’ I used my other hand to sign to him, trying to get him to slow down but he just kept going.

‘I am calm. I am nothing but calm at all times’ I watched the grin spread across his face as he let go of my hand, a sense of loneliness filling me.

‘Jackson you are not.’ I laughed again, watching his eyes light up as I did ‘You’re fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times. And you’re the loudest person I know’

‘Hey! You can’t tell me I’m loud you can’t hear me when I talk!’ I watched him lean forward laughing again.

“I can just tell. By the way your mouth moves.” I said the words softly, afraid of talking too loud in case someone else was listening even though I knew that no one at Luna Bookstore would tease me. I’m pretty sure the girl who owned the bookstore would hit someone if they did.

I had only talked to her a few times but she was really nice and had this motherly protectiveness about her.

When I looked back up Jackson was staring at me, an intense look on his face.

‘What?’ I signed at him, trying hide the blush on my face.

Sometimes Jackson looked at me like he was looking at my soul and it made me nervous.

‘I wish you would talk more around me, your voice is so nice. It’s gentle.’ Jackson’s hands moved slowly as he leaned in closer to me, his gaze never leaving my eyes.

“Jackson what are you-”

‘I like the way you say my name, like it’s precious to you’ I was aware of his hands moving but the only thing I could see was his face, right in front of mine as his breath tickled against my lips. The urge to reach out and pull him in to close the space racing through my veins.

And just as I was about to reach out for him, his hands came to the side of my face and he pressed his lips to mine, a warm feeling spreading through my whole body as his lips melted into mine, my eyes closing.

_You taste like cinnamon_. I gasped as I heard a voice in my head that wasn’t mine and suddenly there was a warm yellow light engulfing me, making everything around me disappear as I clung to Jackson, the only solid thing I could find.

_Wha- what was that?_ I tried to hide the slight panic in my voice but failed.

I was suddenly surrounded by the sound of laughter. Bright and happy and all consuming as it filled my whole being with joy and light.

_Jackson, is that- is that you?_ The realization hit me and I could feel tears slip down my face as I clutched the material of his shirt in my hands.

It was his laugh, i could hear him and it was the most wonderful sound in the world. It was light and powerful and it warmed my whole soul. _Please keep talking_.

_I think this is the soulmate thing that everyone keeps talking about. I didn’t think it would this way though. So perfect. You’re so perfect Karly._ Jackson’s voice was a whisper but it was also loud, like the only sound that would ever matter to me.

_I’m far from perfect Jackson I can’t even-_ I felt more tears on my face but this time they weren’t mine.

_Karly you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!_ His voice sounded loud and gentle in my mind as he held me, his arms wrapped strong around my body. _I could listen to you forever. To me you are perfect and amazing and all the good things in the world._

His voice was a whisper as he pressed his lips against mine again, tasting like cinnamon and, like _Jackson_.

_I love the way you say my name._ I could feel the sincerity in his voice, like it was the truest thing he had ever said in his entire life. _I love everything about you. I love you._

As he said it my whole body reacted, leaning into him further as my hands pulled him closer to me, needing to feel every part of it like my life depended on it. _Say it again. Say you love me again._

Jackson held my face gently in his hands and stared into my eyes in adoration. _I love you._

Without hesitation I surged forward and kissed him. I could definitely get use to kissing Jackson Wang. In the back of my mind I could hear Jackson laughing again, causing my heart to clench.

_Your laugh is the most magical sound Jackson, I want to hear it forever._ I sighed into him, letting my body find it’s home as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

_It’s just a laugh._ Jackson smiled at me and I was scared that when he pulled away I wouldn’t be able to hear him but that connection was still there, I could still feel him all around me.

_But it’s your laugh. All I have ever wanted was to hear it, to hear you and know what you sound like. What you feel like._ I let my hand rest on the side of his face, a tingling feeling spreading through me as he moved his face and kissed my palm.

_Well you’d better get used to it, cause I never stop talking according to JB._  Jackson laughed again, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back, his whole body shaking as the sound of it filled my soul and I was pretty sure I would never get tired of hearing his laugh or his voice. It was my favorite sound in the whole world and he was all mine now.

_Talk more!_ I demanded, enjoying this soulmate thing probably a little too much.

Jack gave me a confused expression. _What do you want me to talk about?_

I smiled brightly. _Anything! I don’t care. I just want to hear your voice._

So Jackson talked and it was just as crazy and fast as when he signed to me, but I really didn’t mind. How could I when I was listening to the man I loved and he was looking at me like I was his everything? His voice was perfect, my favorite sound in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! it really does mean a lot to me! as usual you guys can find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen where i cry about kpop a lot cause it ruined my life.


	10. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bambam barely brushes past his soulmate in a packed club he feel the urge to find it. And it gets stronger when he feels she is in danger. What will happen when he gets there and finds another vampire has bitten her? What happens when he realizes that Sophie understands him better than anyone else ever has?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i know this is a day late (again) but i kind of sort of accidently slept all day yesterday. and i regret nothing.  
> also this has mentions of blood so if that not your cup of tea i apologize.

 

_Boston~_

It was instantaneous, like a rope being wrapped around my body and pulling me towards her from the second our hands brushed and our skin met.

I spun around to try and find her in the crowd at the Black Iris. My whole body could feel her presence as she moved away from me, aching for her to come back and be closer so I could touch her.

In my mind I could feel her presence, it was fading and getting smaller as the distance between us grew greater but it was still there. Still just a tiny sliver of silver light wrapping around my body and pulling me in the direction she had gone.

In the distance I could hear someone shouting my name, asking me what I was doing and if i was okay.

I turned my head to look at them, to tell them that yes, I was okay, and that I would be back in a second, but when I did I felt my body lurch, like I was being punched in the gut.

Panic began to rise in my body as my senses tensed, trying to figure out why I felt scared even though I was perfectly safe. Black Iris was one of the safest places for Night Worlders.

_But not for humans, not for your soulmate_.

The thought flowed through my body as fear surged through me.

_She’s in trouble, she needs me_. This thought alone propelled me faster through the bodies around me, desperately searching for her soul and her scent amongst the crowd.

_Help, someone please help._ I heard her voice echo through me, fear and panic growing as I finally broke through the crowd and my senses spread out, desperation filling me as I made my way to the back doors.

I wasn’t sure how I knew that’s where she was but I did. I knew it with every ounce of my soul that she would be just out that door waiting for me.

I let my mind reach for hers, to let her know I was coming and that she was going to be okay. _It’s okay, I’m coming just hang on._

I felt her panic for the briefest of seconds before her voice, small and timid, came to me. Please, _hurry. I’m scared._

_I know you are, but I’m almost there, I promise._ I moved faster now, at a blinding speed and threw the door open just as another vampire was pushing her into the brick wall, teeth bared as he turned her face to the side, exposing her neck and sinking his teeth into her.

Anger flared through me at the sight of it and I felt her pain as she tried to pull away from him.

“Let go of her right now!” I growled, wrapping my hand around his wrist and pulling. His face turned to me, blood smeared across his lips as he took me in.

I knew what he saw, what everyone saw. Tall lanky body, face with features that reminded them of a small child with eyes too large. But what he didn’t see was what lay underneath. The vicious fighting skills taught to me by my father and the cunning traits my mother had passed down to me.

And the rage of someone protecting their soulmate. Never had I thought that I would feel something so strongly as the need to protect the girl next to me as she looked up at us with fear in her eyes.

“Hey man back off! We’re kind of in the middle of something here if you don’t mind.” The boy puffed out his chest and flashed his eyes silver at me, trying to  emit dominance.

“Actually, I do mind considering you just took what belongs to me.” I stood up taller, flashing my eyes back at him only i knew from his reaction what he now saw.

As a pureblood of one of the oldest Lamia families my eyes didn’t flash silver, instead they flashed iridescent blues and purples, with flecks of white.

His posture changed immediately as he pulled back, head dropping as he released his grip on the girl.

I felt a pang in my chest as she shrunk back, body lowering itself to the ground as tears spilled from her eyes and streaked down her face.

“I’m so sorry BamBam, I didn’t know- I wouldn’t have done it if i’d known she was yours.” His voice cracked as he shrunk back from me and i could feel his fear.

It was rare that I flaunted my family name and power over others, never one to ask to be treated any differently just because of birth status. But right now I let my family’s inherited traits shine through as I held his gaze.

“Yeah well, now you know. Get lost.” I dropped my hold on his wrist. He ran off, but I paid him no mind. I lowered down to my knees and reached for the girl, my body needing to feel her and make sure she was okay.

“Hey, it’s okay now he’s gone. You’re safe.” I brushed some of her dark hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ears as my body tingled where our skin met.

I was scared that she wouldn’t believe me, that she would be afraid of me, but that fear vanished when her arms shot out, wrapping around my neck as she buried her face in the space there. I felt her tears hot on my skin.

I tensed for a fraction of a second before wrapping my arms around her small frame, pulling her closer to me, the need to wrap my body around her growing as I felt her fear and her pain.

_It hurts, BamBam, make it stop. Please._ She clutched her hands into the back of my hair and my heart clenched at the way she said my name, the need to protect her growing by the second.

I searched in her to find her name and felt my heart tingle when I did.

_Shh, it’s okay Sophie I’ll make it stop._ I pulled back slightly wiping the tears from her face before pressing my lips to her forehead. Every nerve in my body screamed ‘this is right this is where you belong’ and she looked at me, her warm eyes peering into my soul.

My heart clenched at the pain she was in, knowing that a bite taken against someone’s will was one of the most painful things they could experience. Especially if the vampire that did it left it open. They would continue to feel the pain until it healed.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead again, letting her see what I was about to do; silently asking her permission before doing it.

_You can do it Bambam, please, I trust you just please make it stop._ Sophie’s voice getting weaker as she was fighting the pain.

I breathed out softly before lowering my mouth to her neck, hovering over the bite mark as a sense of possession washed over me seeing someone else’s mark on my soulmate. The words echoed through the space between us, what little there was, and it felt right. So right that when I finally placed my mouth over the mark on her neck and let my tongue run over it, my whole body lit up.

I let my mouth cover the spot on her neck, making sure the bite closed properly and wouldn’t leave a scar as Sophie fisted her hands in my shirt, a small whimper leaving her mouth.

I panicked at the sound, searching to make sure that I wasn’t hurting her.

_Am i, am I hurting you Sophie? What’s wrong?_ I searched her mind, not wanting her to be in pain, and found nothing.

Just as I was about to pull away from her, Sophie let out a small gasp and pulled me towards her more. My body having to bend slightly over her small frame.

_It doesn’t hurt…. It feels nice. Tingly._ Sohpie’s voice was soft, almost like she was scared to say it but all I could feel was this overwhelming sense of _mine._ That I was the only person who was allowed this with her. It feels right.

As I thought the words I couldn’t help but suck in a breath, my teeth gently biting into the skin on her neck. 

_I’m so sorry Sophie I didn’t mean to!_ I went to pull away, afraid that I would hurt her again and cause her more pain but her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

As I tasted her I could see images of her as a child, a man and woman standing behind her as she smiled. 

Something in her eyes registered in me, something that reminded me of myself. Always faking a smile around my parents, doing the things they wanted me to do even if they weren’t what I wanted.

“I hate them, i hate my family.” I could feel the sadness in her voice as she tilted her head back slightly, tears sliding down her face. “They want me to be like them, to be a doctor or a lawyer. But  that’s not what i want.”

As she said the words I felt my chest tighten, knowing exactly what she meant and I showed her. Wanting her to know that I understood.

I showed her images of me as a child, trying to be the perfect son for my parents. Acting the way they wanted me to but it never being enough. I showed her how my father tried to teach me to use my name and powers to intimidate other vampires, and how I cried each time I did it. Not wanting to be someone who used their name to get what they wanted.

_My parents are the same, they want me to be the perfect vampire, to be cruel like they are. But i can’t do it_. I pulled away from her, licking at the open bite mark and running my tongue over it to close it. My pride growing as it left the faintest of marks on her skin, a sign that she was mine.

“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be Bambam, you don’t have to be like them.” Sophie reached her hands towards my face, wiping the tears that I hadn’t even known I had shed.

“I’m scared that won’t be enough for them.” I said the words softly, too scared to be any louder as she ran her thumb over my bottom lip. Smearing some of the blood that was there.

“It doesn’t have to be enough for them, it’s enough for me.” Sophie’s voice was gentle, almost like a sacred prayer as she leaned in, her lips hovering over mine for just a second before pressing gently against them.

_I don’t care what anyone thinks of you, I don’t even understand this, but when you brushed past me in the club i-_

_I had to find you, nothing else mattered but that. And when I sensed your fear and I just had to find you. Make sure you were okay._ My voice was frantic as we clung to each other. _I was scared I was going to be too late, or that you wouldn’t want me._

_Why would I not want you? That seems wrong to even say._ Sophie pulled away, her blue eyes staring into mine with a look of sadness.

“Most people are afraid of me, because of my family. And i was scared that it would be too much for you, that you would leave. It’s happened before, soulmates leaving because they couldn’t handle it.” I tried to hide the fear and worry in my voice, but I could still feel it bubbling up as i spoke.

“I’m not afraid of you, how could I be? You saved me, he was, he was going to kill me. I could feel it.” Sophie’s voice shook and i felt her fear again, a deep growl in my chest as I stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me.

“I wouldn’t have let him, I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, tucking her head under my chin as she wrapped her arms around my waist. This simple movement, just holding each other, made the world feel like it had stopped spinning, that there was just us and no one else.

“I’m glad you came, and that you’re my soulmate. I’ve heard about them, and what it’s like to find yours. But I never thought I would. Not everyone does, and i didn’t think I deserved to.” I could hear Sophie let out a shaky breath and felt her smile against my chest. The feeling of it warming me through and through. “But i’m glad I find you, i’m glad you’re mine.”

And she meant it, I could feel how much she meant it and it made me happier than anything else ever could or would. She didn’t hate me, wasn’t afraid of me or of who i was. And she wanted me. Just for me, not for anything else. And she was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! it really does mean a lot to me!  
> find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen  
> comments and kudos are loved so much!

**Author's Note:**

> what you missed if you skipped the fight: yoongi shoots the two wolves' but they don't die. and lilly gets hurt but nothing major. she is 100% fine. 
> 
> yay! you made it to the end. comments and kudus are appreciated so i know if you guys are liking this. i will try and update as often as possible. but im busy. you can follow this story as well on tumblr. find me @suga-trash-queen where you can watch me be weird on a daily basis. Xoxo


End file.
